The 12 Elements of AshMas, Volume 3
by Pete the Rock
Summary: The long-awaited third installment of a harem series with Ash. 12 girls love Ash, somewhat based on the "12 Days of Christmas."
1. Training Tools

_Disclaimer: No ownership of Pokémon.  
Summary: The long-awaited third installment of a harem series with Ash. 12 girls love Ash, somewhat based on the "12 Days of Christmas."  
Chapter Shipping: DojoShipping_

* * *

_**The 12 Elements of Ashmas, Volume 3**_

_One-Shot 1: Teaching Tools_

* * *

The journey toward the Johto League continued for Ash and his friends as they headed to the next gym. Taking a lunch break, Ash, Misty, Brock and their Pokémon friends ate on a picnic table between cities. "How's the food?" Misty asked the Pokémon. Their joyous roars were satisfying. As the group ate, something caught Ash's eyes: a Hitmontop. To him, this was an unexpected find.

"Is that a Hitmontop?" he gawked. All turned to the Pokémon in question and so did Hitmontop who got excited and came over to the group. Usually, Pokémon are shy but not this Hitmontop.

("I can't believe it!") it barked. ("It's you guys!") Pikachu came up, interested with Hitmontop and why it's here.

("Are you Chigusa's Hitmontop?") Pikachu squeaked. Hitmontop bobbed to confirm the smaller Pokémon.

("You remember me! That's great!") The Pokémon were surprised that it was the Hitmontop that they knew.

"That Hitmontop looks familiar," Brock noticed. It didn't ring for the others right away.

"Have we met a Hitmontop before?" Ash questioned. That's when Brock remembered one possible place that would make sense.

"Maybe it's from Kenzo's dojo." The Pokémon in question chimed in agreement to Brock's suspicions. Hearing Hitmontop confirm the guess, the humans gasped in shock.

"I think if this Hitmontop is from that dojo, Chigusa's gotta be nearby!" Misty gulped. Hitmontop sounded again now to Misty's guessing. Something was off and Ash knew it right away.

"Okay then," he sighed, calming down. "Where's Chigusa? She wouldn't let Hitmontop wander off like this." Not a problem for Hitmontop as it sniffed the food on the table, not the Pokémon food the others were eating. It got Misty pondering something.

"You don't think Chigusa's hungry, do you?" Hitmontop pointed to the food and then to the valley. To Ash, Chigusa wasn't fairing well.

"I think hungry is an understatement. She's starving out there!" Quickly, he snagged a bowl of stew, put another bowl over it to keep it warm and headed out with Hitmontop leading the way. "I'll be back with her. Hang tight." They reached a young lady's body sitting by a tree asleep. Hitmontop got to the pink-haired girl and shook her awake.

("Master!") it called out. Chigusa heard the wail of her Pokémon, her face looking pale.

"Hit...mon...top?" she groaned.

("I brought Ash here!") Footsteps had her eyes shifting to Ash and the bowl as he knelt.

"What happened, Chigusa?" he asked. Taking the offering, Chigusa started eating the stew. She was rather thankful despite the weak frame she was in.

"Brock's stew..." she believed. "It's been awhile..." After finishing the bowl, some color appeared to show. "I needed that. Pushed myself a bit far training." Ash helped her on her feet. "Funny that I found you." Ash had to wonder why.

"What do you mean? And why are you away from your grandpa's dojo?" A smile from Chigusa held a secret.

"The dojo's closed while grandfather is recuperating. In the meantime, he let me step out with Hitmontop to train and be better at protecting said dojo." That's rather thoughtful of Kenzo. Ash wanted to poke some fun with Chigusa.

"Well first, you need to get some more food if you're gonna train." Good idea. Helping Chigusa, Ash reached back to the campsite which Misty and Brock helped the granddaughter over to the table. Brock supplied Chigusa with more food.

"It's a good thing Ash found you," Misty cheered. "Who knows what we would've told your grandfather." The Pokémon were just as grateful that Hitmontop's trainer would be okay. After taking in lunch, Chigusa was a new girl.

"Okay!" she chuckled. "Now with fuel in my belly, I'm ready to go. You with me, Hitmontop?" Hearing its master at full strength, Hitmontop got excited. That's when Chigusa found a problem with the Pokémon that were around. "Wait...where's Bulbasaur?" Brock answered for Ash.

"Bulbasaur's back at Prof. Oak's ranch being peacemaker with the Pokémon there," he explained. "That should explain why Ash doesn't have it."

"Well, I guess. I was hoping I'd battle it like back there."

"Why?" Misty replied. "Did you teach Hitmontop some new attacks?" The sight of Chigusa scratching her cheek was not a promising word.

"Well, not exactly. I wanted to show off a new variation to Hitmontop's combination of Rapid Spin and Triple Kick." This intrigued Ash. He'd like to see the new use of the combination.

"This I gotta see!" he expressed as he got up and faced the shihan-to-be with Pikachu. When Chigusa viewed her opponent's Pokémon, she had a different idea and spotted Bayleef.

"Say, can your Bayleef do Vine Whip like Bulbasaur?" To Ash, she wanted to see his Herb Pokémon and how it fared with her Hitmontop.

"Yeah, you want Bayleef?" A nod from Chigusa prompted Bayleef to reach the field.

("I'm ready, darling!") Bayleef roared. Chigusa made the first move without waiting for a referee.

"Hitmontop, Rolling Kicks!" Chigusa ordered. Hitmontop charged in with roundhouse kicks but Bayleef's leaf shooed them away.

"Bayleef, Vine Whip!" Ash instructed. Bayleef summoned the vines and swung them around to tag Hitmontop.

"No you don't! This won't be like last time! Hitmontop, Rapid Spin!" Hitmontop flipped upside-down and its body began spinning rapidly, as the name implied, and knocked the vines back. Ash knew it was the beginning.

"Use Vine Whip on the head!" Bayleef shot the vines back out.

"Adjust your spin!" Hitmontop's spinning legs dipped down and continued to knock the vines away, much to Ash's surprise. Speaking of, how has Hitmontop's spinning not made it sick from all those... Seeing the adjustment on the Rapid Spin, Misty recognized that move.

"That's what she used against Shiro's Hitmonlee!" she gulped. The continuously spinning Hitmontop straightened back up and Chigusa had the upper-hand.

"Okay, Hitmontop! It's Triple Kick time!" The call had Hitmontop spinning to Bayleef.

"Get ready, Bayleef!" Ash warned. Within range, Hitmontop changed the spin's angle again, a kicking version of an uppercut. "Down and right!" Bayleef lowered her head, avoiding the first shot. Hitmontop's angle switched and the spin rewound. Another rising kick flying. "Down and left! Bayleef lowered the head again, another miss. One more adjustment and this time, it was the blocking position like before. Ash smiled, knowing where this kick was going. The sweep for the legs... "Vine Whip to jump!" Obeying, Bayleef pushed up with the vines and was over Hitmontop, much to Chigusa's chagrin.

"Bayleef dodged all three?" Bayleef wasn't done.

"Body Slam!" Bayleef fell on top of Hitmontop, stopping the spin and flattening the Pokémon.

"Hitmontop!" When Bayleef hopped off, Hitmontop's eyes told the trainers that the fight was over.

"Hitmontop is unable to continue!" Brock ruled. "Bayleef wins!" Bayleef raced over and nuzzled her face on Ash's, happy for her win. Chigusa fell to her knees in defeat after reaching Hitmontop.

"I'm sorry, Hitmontop..." she apologized. She did offer a good battle and Ash would let Chigusa know about it.

"Hitmontop's gotten stronger than last time," he complimented. "Not to mention the way you adjusted Hitmontop's spin. You're well on your way to becoming a shihan in no time." The nice comment gave Chigusa a reason to smile.

"Thanks. Say, is it alright if I stay with you for the night? I'd like to get more work with Ash on his training." No one minded. They believed she would learn from Ash on more training.

"Sure!" Brock accepted. "We don't mind."

"Thanks!" With that, Ash and Chigusa returned to the clearing where Ash showed off some of his other Pokémon and abilities that had more than just the attack like how Bayleef used her Vine Whip to jump. Night fell and everyone was exhausted. The journey to the next gym will wait until morning. Chigusa got up and shook Ash awake.

"Chi...gusa?" he weakly murmured.

"Sorry to wake you up at this time of the night but I'm worried." The nervous tone from Chigusa had Ash sitting up, her knee pads touching his sleeping bag. "Grandpa's not getting any younger, less spry to more challengers for our plaques like Shiro. I know that one day, I'll take over whether by him retiring or passing away. I just...don't feel ready to take over." He could tell. A job of a shihan was a tall order. "I guess it came after you beat me. You and grandfather pointed out how much I needed to learn if I was to be shihan." A full confession that even Ash wanted her to calm down about.

"Relax!" Hearing Ash, Chigusa stopped the whining. "You'll be fine. You're just worried about losing a plaque or two to other trainers. It's like gym leaders. When one loses his/her match with the challenger, it's just a piece of hardware to give out." Chigusa felt that she was letting her feelings get the better of her. She felt at ease a little.

"I'm...I'm sorry. After you beat me, I lost a lot of confidence and you helped me rebound." She glanced to the stars in the sky. "I hate to say it but grandfather's right. You'd be a much better shihan that I would." Again with the doubting?

"I may have an idea on getting you some confidence." He got up and found a flat surface. Chigusa followed. "I believe to adapt to a Fighting Pokémon, you've gotta learn to fight yourself." Interesting way to work on confidence. However, it intrigued Chigusa to try something to be at peace.

"Hey, great idea...if you can keep up." Both took fighting stances. Who needs Pokémon when fisticuffs are the answer? Wait...forget it. Ash raced in with fists flying but Chigusa deflected the attacks away and launched a spinning karate chop. Ash ducked under and threw an uppercut but Chigusa ducked herself. She snagged Ash and tripped him, both falling to the turf. Pinned, Ash struggled to free, his hands held at the wrists by her. "So, whatcha gonna do?" Ash was in a bind, literally. Suddenly, an errand kick knocked Chigusa off-balance to where she fell onto him...and heads meet. Both stopped moving and wondered what that was all about. Their eyes gazed in each other and their lips hugged one another as well. In a snap, Chigusa hopped off, spooked at what just occurred. "I-I'm sorry! I d-didn't- I mean-" It's just a kiss. It was also accidental, no need to get worked up about.

"That was new." The kiss. "I mean- We're friends, right?" It may be more than that after that.

"Y-Yeah." The quick experience made both bleed red in the cheeks. "Am I... Can I be loved and, uh...still work the dojo?" A sudden gulp from Ash wondered if her discovered affection was aimed at him.

"Can I say I don't know? It was just sudden." Chigusa wanted to make sure and laid a bigger one to make sure. Ash felt his lungs deflate from the suffocation of Chigusa's kiss. They both drift to sleep with Chigusa remaining on top. The next morning, Misty, Brock and the Pokémon woke to see Chigusa getting a little hands-on with Ash.

"Just like that!" Ash and Chigusa stood side by side in a karate stance with Hitmontop. "Now, swing across, spin and kick!" Following instructions, Ash and Hitmontop swung their arms, the flattened hands cutting the open air before leaping off their plant legs and swinging a roundhouse kick, a full rotation as they landed the same way they jumped. Happy, Ash and Hitmontop exchanged a high-five.

"Looks like Chigusa's got her fighting spirit," Brock laughed. It was a wonderful sight, even to Pikachu and Togepi. That's when Chigusa brought out a ball.

"Let's see how far your kick goes. Ready?" A nod from Ash allowed Chigusa to release it. Performing the roundhouse kick, Ash timed the rotation perfectly. The kick propelled the ball passed Chigusa at high velocity that the air pressure pushed her hair in...and a loud thud got the attention of the group. As the ball returned, Team Rocket fell from a branch of a tree they were on. Jessie, James and Meowth hit the dirt hard and were knocked out from the impact.

"Nice...shot..." muttered James, stars in his unconscious eyes. What a way to take out Team Rocket before they could do their annoying intro, let alone execute another of their overprice gadgets on them.

"What a way to kickoff the morning," Misty punned. It was so bad, even her baby Pokémon didn't like it.

("Mama said bad joke...") it squeaked sadly. You know when those younger than you think it's bad, it's time to be quiet about it.

"Misty, that's something Ash would say," Brock pointed to the joke. "Not you." Realizing the size of her poor poke of fun, Misty sighed.

"Still, I'm not sure what's better," Ash pondered. "Stopping Team Rocket before they launched a plan to get our Pokémon or not hearing their motto?" To Chigusa, neither.

"Nah, I know what's better than that," she hinted before hugging Ash. Seeing this move, Misty and Brock were shocked with Chigusa's sudden act. They were also upset.

"What do you think you're doing?!" they snapped. Chigusa hid behind an oblivious Ash, thinking that she enticed him in some fashion.

"Hey, back off!" Ash snapped. "Why are you mad at Chigusa?!" Misty and Brock wanted to vent but felt that it wouldn't prove their cause.

"It's...Never mind!" Misty shouted before walking off without her Togepi.

"Misty, wait!" Brock called out before chasing her. Chigusa had a theory at what just happened.

"I think Misty has a crush on you," she guessed. "But I think she's too shy to admit it." Sucks for her. At least the fighting spirit has grown in Chigusa...and in Ash as well.

* * *

END of FIGHTING  
(You brought this on yourselves for me to do it. It wasn't because I didn't want to do it, I felt that we didn't have enough girls to fit this and perhaps when more XY episodes come out, there may be more opportunities for more pairings. Speaking of, what element should I do next?)


	2. Detective Shock

(A/N: Thanks to your votes, ELECTRIC is next. Let's see, who takes over for Casey and Kay? Oh, I know...)  
Shipping: AnalepsisShipping

* * *

_One-Shot 2: Detective Shock_

* * *

During their travels throughout Sinnoh, Ash had met a lot of people and Pokémon while trying to be the master. They soon found themselves on some sort of obstacle course. Behind it was a building that displayed a police badge. "Looks like we've found a training ground for police and their Pokémon," Dawn guessed. The course gave Ash a flashback to an earlier moment.

"This reminds me of one in Kanto with another Officer Jenny," he recalled. "Pikachu and I tried it out and couldn't complete the challenge." Brock would testify to that.

"You really struggled the last time," he pointed the past.

"That last time won't happen this time. Right, Pikachu?" The surefire confidence radiated to Pikachu who squeaked in acknowledgment. Dawn scoffed at seeing how poorly Ash would do.

"I can't wait to see you two get caught up under those barbed wires," she teased, pointing to said obstacle.

"Besides, I already told you that Pikachu's powerful enough as it is," Brock added. "The obstacle course isn't necessary." Ash could argue that it wouldn't hurt for him and Pikachu to try. However, someone else jumped in the argument.

"Is that so?" squawked a familiar voice. All turned to the voice, eying Marble and her Luxray. "If Ash has a chance with this course, I'd say let him go for it!" The booming thrill had Ash bobbing a nod. Dawn didn't see it in the same light.

"You know that course is for police use, not a Pokémon competition, right?" she informed. Marble was solid with her pride.

"Exactly! I'll need Officer Jenny for permission. Come on!" Leading the way, Marble entered the police station with an Officer Jenny waiting inside. Jenny was surprised to see those she befriended.

"Hey, it's you guys!" she welcomed. "What brings you to the police station?" Brock would be the first to greet Jenny with the only way he knew how: hearts in the eyes and hands latched on the other.

"Officer Jenny from Mahogany Town, I knew we were meant to be handcuffed at the hip!" he cheered. Ash and Dawn palmed their faces. How many more women will Brock flirt with? Luxray chose to stop Brock by using Thunder Fang on the hip. The shocking bite broke Brock's grip and shocked him to submission. "That...bites!" After he went down, Luxray dragged Brock away.

"Wasn't that suppose to be Croagunk's job?" Dawn questioned. It's better not to find out.

"Anyway, did you come to see a demo of the course?" Jenny asked.

"Well, not necessarily," Ash corrected. "Marble and I want to try the course out ourselves." The idea troubled Jenny.

"I don't know... It's a training ground for the region's K9 squad, not some jungle gym." Marble wasn't backing down.

"If I'm gonna be one of you, I gotta train like nobody's business!" she stammered. Ash and Dawn were taken back from Marble's strong demeanor.

"Wow Ash!" Dawn jumped. "I'm afraid Marble's taken your thunder!" Poor Ash shuttered in thought. The teal-haired sounded more Ash than...well, Ash.

"I should be scared, shouldn't I?" he gulped. Jenny saw the fire in Marble's eyes.

"Okay," she surrendered. "You win. Let's step outside and see what you two got." Jenny led Ash and Marble out to the training grounds...or so it was there. The obstacle course disappeared. "Oh my gosh! Where did the course go?!" A guess filled the mind of the detective wannabe.

"Someone absconded the obstacle course!" Marble shouted. "And whoever it is, they got out with more on their weight!" Ash reacted fast and released Staravia to search from above.

"Staravia, try to find the obstacles!" he commanded. Staravia flew out to search for the missing course. Marble had an idea.

"Ash, come with me! Dawn, you and Jenny head that way!" No order for Brock? Anyway, Ash and Marble followed Staravia and Luxray guarded the back while they traveled through the wooded area. It didn't take too long and this time it was on Ash but he and Marble were lost.

"Man, whoever took the obstacles found a way to disappear in these woods." That's a lot of material in such a short time.

"I know it couldn't work with one suspect, that's for sure." Suddenly, Luxray pawed Marble for attention. Did Luxray find something? "What is it?" Luxray shot its head to a trailing divot heading in a different direction. When Ash spotted the trail, a conclusion emerged.

"Looks like the crooks went that way. The drag marks lead over here." Marble would be impressed if her unapologetic mentality didn't get in the way.

"Just as _I_ suspected. Still, why go through all the trouble in taking an obstacle course?" That's a good question, especially with what some of the obstacles have like barbed wire.

"We'll find out if we follow this trail." The chase continued until a step poked Ash in the foot. "OUCH!" He clasped his poked foot and hopped on the good one. "That's sharp!" Pikachu got worried about how hurt Ash was from his misstep. It was then that Marble caught Ash before he fell on the wire.

"I gotcha!" Held tight, Ash could rest and let his foot heal. Marble thought the barbed wire cut further in his foot than he felt. "Let's sit you down for a second." Hobbling to a tree and sitting him, Marble undressed the shoe from his hurt foot, the sole bleeding from the puncture. "That's a pretty bad poke." Tell that to Ash's face, it's like the barb hit a bone or tore a tendon.

"You think?!" A quick-thinking Marble got Ash's bag off his back and scurried through, finding a first-aid kit tucked deep in it.

"I hope I'm doing this right..." She dabbed iodine on a gauze and wiped the wound with it. The stinging burn irritated Ash, gritting his teeth. Next, she sprayed some Potion on the spot and then wrapped it up with a bandage and tape. Ash was surprised with the quick action of someone going to work with police. Ash got his sock and shoe back on but walking started taking a backseat. The moment he stepped on the foot, a sharp pain raced through his body. The gimp forced Marble to catch him once more. "Yeah, you're not walking for a while." Ash wasn't worried about how much pain he had. He needed to get that obstacle course back to its rightful owners.

"I'm not resting until that course is back in police custody." One, it's their property and two, it's evidence. Giving in, Marble carried Ash as the barbed wire started moving away from the group. "Where do you think it's going?" Marble was stumped.

"You're asking me." He had a reason to ask.

"You're the detective." Not willing to get in an argument, they proceeded after the wire with Marble acting as Ash's crutch. Before long, they found an all-too-familiar sight: Team Rocket working on making a new trap to get Pikachu.

"This plan is brilliant, James!" Jessie growled at James. "Not only will it save us money, the police won't workout like they normally do." Behind the thieving trio, the obstacle course. She and Meowth watched James wind up a spool of barbed wire, notably the one Ash stepped on.

"When I suggested stealing, the last thing on my mind was a police station, Jessie!" growled James. As they gathered the wood, Ash and Marble had a plan to stop the thieves.

"I know Luxray can use Charge Beam but what if we use it with some extra kick?" Ash suggested. Marble wanted to know what Ash had in mind. "I can let Pikachu use Thunderbolt on Luxray so that it can store electricity for his Charge Beam attack." Marble pondered for a second about that attack and enjoyed it a little much.

"I was about to say just that!" Too bad Ash said it first. Not bothered, Ash was ready to execute the attack.

"You still wanna do it?" A nod from Marble set the plan in motion. Meantime, Meowth returned pulling a huge drill behind him.

"Da trap's set!" he announced. "Dose twerps won't see da hole to get da cops' stuff! We've got da drop on dem!" Jessie continued admiring the idea while James sensed that it wasn't going to work.

"I still feel like it's a bad call," James shared his displeasure. "Just because we've covered the pathway here, I think those twerps will get the drop on us!" Jessie wasn't worried.

"Come on, James!" she calmly assured. "We've got the only way here blocked off. How else can they get here?" Through the woods, perhaps?

"Fire!" shouted Marble. Realizing it wasn't either of the three, they all turned to the woods which for a second was all green...before a yellow laser beam blasted through the scene, nailing everyone. When the Charge Beam passed, Team Rocket looked stunned...literally. Shaking off the shock, again literally, the Rockets got back up and turned to Ash and Marble standing in front. "Hey Ash, did Luxray's Charge Beam hit?"

"It's got power, every bit of it!" Ash added to the ploy.

"On the wind and pass the stars!"

"Blowing in your ears!" They butchered Team Rocket's motto. Jessie felt offended that their motto for Sinnoh was stolen. Payback's biting them now.

"That's not yours and that's not how you say it!" Jessie roared with her own brand of thunder.

"Big woop!" huffed Marble. "You say it everyday! Share the wealth!" Ash smirked to what to do with Team Rocket.

"Meantime, I think it's fair game," he mocked. "You stole police property and we steal your motto. How do you feel about that?" He's trying to put the Rockets in the shoes of the police department. Jessie didn't care who she stole from.

"I feel it's time to punish the twerps!" she snapped. "Dustox, Psybeam!" Her Pokéball opened and out popped the Poison Moth Pokémon. Ash was quick to strike.

"Staravia, Aerial Ace!" Out of nowhere, Staravia with Pikachu on board smashed at Dustox at full speed. Dustox was badly hurt from the attack and wouldn't notice Pikachu who hopped off just as Staravia landed Aerial Ace. "Pikachu, Iron Tail!" One quick slam of Pikachu's Iron Tail to the reeling Pokémon propelled Dustox to the Rockets. The strike knocked the bad guys far to where Meowth came from. CRASH! The hole Meowth created became their prison as they fell in their own snag. Dawn and Jenny arrived to the hole and found Team Rocket down and out. A hobbling Ash and Marble reached the hole where Dawn got concerned with his health. She went around the hole to reach her traveling partner.

"Ash, what happened?" she asked. Ash was thankful to see Dawn okay.

"Stepped on barbed wire. I'll be fine." The rest of the force came by as Dawn helped Marble carry Ash back to the station. The police evacuated the Rockets from the hole before cuffing them while Jenny found her missing course. Back at the station, Brock gave Ash a fresh bandage on his hurt foot. He missed out on the action.

"I don't understand why Team Rocket needed the obstacle course," he shrugged. "It's not like them to go after police equipment." To Ash's friends, it seemed out-of-place. To Marble, it was genius.

"Easy-peasy, Brock!" she laughed. "If the police found their obstacle course in the open, they'd all chase it to fall in the hole. That way, Ash wouldn't be able to protect Pikachu from a surprise attack." A complicated process from the get-go. Take out the cops and then go after Pikachu.

"Even if that panned out, they still had us to deal with," Dawn grinned. An afterthought not planned. Ash wanted to get going but his foot was first priority: healing.

"I want to go after my next badge but I can't with this injury," he sighed. Brock wanted to make Ash feel better the only way he wouldn't mind.

"How about I make dinner?" he offered. A nod from Ash allowed the breeder to go prep food. Dawn joined him to help with food. She'd regret that. This left Ash with Marble. There's the Pokémon too but even they fell to the backdrop.

"Hey, sorry about the visit," he apologized. Marble shook her head.

"It's okay," she huffed with a smile. "Besides, I need to fulfill my duties as a detective. You're under arrest for theft!" This accusation left Ash shocked.

"Th-Theft?!"

"That's right, Ash Ketchum! You stole my heart!" Ash's face read dumbfounded. Fortunately, Marble helped clear it up with a kiss. Marble wasn't letting go of these lips anytime soon. If this was what she called stealing her heart, Ash should just plead guilty. The good news is that he's not facing jail time like Team Rocket. Dawn wanted to know what Ash would like to eat but one look to see him and Marble together...saying she wasn't happy with the sight was a nice way to describe her mood.

"How...dare she?!" fumed her as she walked from the kissing scene. It was shocking for Dawn to see Marble get intimate with her friend. Marble won't need to frisk Ash for any illegal substances. She's his substance.

* * *

END of ELECTRICITY

(Okay, I'll reset the poll and let's see which element is next.)


	3. Shannon's Secrets

(You guys asked for it. Now I gotta deliver. It's the DARK.)  
Shipping: ZweilousShipping

* * *

_One-Shot 3: Shannon's Secrets_

* * *

The Village of Dragons. Iris' home. The villagers gave Iris and her friends some lodging before their journey continues. Iris focused on other material, mainly her match against the Opelucid Gym Leader. "Ash?" she called out. Ash turned to his female traveling partner. "I know that you've gone through getting your eight badges. Don't you get nervous before you face them?" Ash tried to remember all of his gyms. Was there one incident where he was intimidated?

"I remember early on," he recalled. "Yeah, the Vermillion Gym back in Kanto. Lt. Surge is huge and his Raichu is really powerful." Guess Ash wasn't all confident in his early years.

"So even you have moments where your legs won't let you run, huh? I'm just...it's Drayden. I told you how he beat Excadrill with his Haxorous. And still, Dragonite has issues listening to me." In a sense, Iris wasn't at all ready to face her principal. Ash wasn't one to hold confidence from his friends.

"Listen, you'll do fine. As long as you keep a cool head on your shoulders aside all that hair, you shouldn't struggle." To Iris, Ash acted mature and not the little kid she mocked about. A soft smile painted her face.

"Thanks, Ash." Cilan came in the room with Shannon, a plate of cookies for the Pokémon to offer.

"That's Ash for you, offering a recipe of motivation to those in need of it," he joked. Pikachu and Axew chased the cookies to munch on.

"Iris, thanks again for calming down Hydreigon," Shannon praised. Iris itched the back of her head, digging in that enormous hair and avoiding Axew.

"Well, I couldn't let Hydreigon destroy my home, could I?" she shrugged off. That's not all.

"I also heard you're battling Drayden tomorrow. I won't be there but I'll root for you in spirit." The extra node of confidence let Iris know she's received more support.

"Thanks, Shannon." All this support for Iris was a lot for her to take in. An exhausting yawn billowed from her mouth.

"After all that happened today, I think sleep sounds like a good idea," Ash suggested. All tucked themselves in for the night. The dusk came fast. During the night, Ash couldn't sleep that well. He got up and exited the house. Ash spotted the Pokémon sleeping, thoughtful not to disturb their slumber. However, it turns out he's not the only one with snoozing issues. There was Shannon. Sitting on a bench, Shannon stared at the starry sky, barely a cloud or two above. Not bothered, Ash chose to join Shannon. "Couldn't sleep yourself?" The voice had Shannon gawk to seeing him coming.

"Y-Yeah," she shyly replied. "All that excitement from Zweilous evolving to Hydreigon and the chaos following..." Her body was worked but her mind seemed active for the most part.

"Adrenaline can do that to you." Even Shannon realized where Ash came from.

"I can't thank you enough for taking care of Iris. After what happened back at the Academy, I thought Iris would never find her way back." This gave Ash some suspicion.

"Was Iris kicked out of the Village because of her behavior?" An exile?

"Not at all. She's always excited playing around with the Pokémon. When the elder gave Axew to Iris, she chose to leave on her own. It's just that I didn't think people would like her behavior always being wild but I guess I was wrong." Ash could dispute that claim. "By the way, how did you two meet?" A memory came back to Ash like it happened yesterday.

"It was after Zekrom appeared in Neuvema Town. I began my journey through the Unova Region when I found Iris hiding in a bush, her huge hair sticking out. Being new to the region, I thought it was a Pokémon so I threw my Pokéball and it hit her. I apologized but she took it personally." Expected still, Shannon huffed a laugh.

"She values that hair a lot. I'm not surprised she'd lash out at you." Then she gave the moment a thought. "Although, I think she's intrigued that you met the legendary Zekrom and wanted to know how she can meet it herself." This theory interested Ash.

"You really think she's with me because I saw Zekrom up close?"

"It's possible. Her ways of thinking are strange. But it may be fate that you're traveling with her." Hearing her mentioning fate, Ash wondered if it was meant for the two to cross paths.

"Fate, huh? I mean... All I wanted to do was challenge the Unova League...and I did, sadly placing in the Top Eight for the third time." A Top Eight finish isn't something to get upset about.

"That's pretty good. It proves that you're strong." Ash didn't see it the same way.

"That's a spot down from the Top Four finish in the Lily of the Valley Conference over in Sinnoh." That's why he felt a little dejected. He thought he would improve from his earlier outing but that was not the case.

"Well, I think you did well. You didn't get far without training, right?" The compliment gave Ash a smile.

"Thanks, Shannon." The skies caught Ash's attention where he looked up and admired the stars as they shimmered. "Beautiful night, don't you think?"

"I actually do." A giggle from Shannon brought a more honest smile from Ash. "I wonder if it's alright to join you after Iris' battle with Drayden? I won't be a bother."

"Of course...as long as Iris approves." The response left Shannon blushing.

"Thank you, Ash!" Her response was a diving hug, knocking both off the bench. Worried that she may have hurt Ash, Shannon panicked. "You okay?!" He was in a bit of pain but Ash wasn't hurt.

"I'm fine. It was just sudden." Before they realized it, the two caught themselves in each one's eyes. The gaze appeared hypnotic. Her head slowly lowered to the raven-haired boy and finally found the lips connecting. It left Ash shocked. Did a friend of Iris kiss him? And without Iris around? The purple-haired suddenly realized what she's doing to a traveling partner and rose back up, shocked at what she was doing to him.

"I-I'm sorry! That- That wasn't-" It was a bit too sudden for Ash. She was just introduced today and she goes off giving him a big smooch. Maybe that's how the people in the Village of Dragons greet each other. That's when someone else came by. The elder of the village came out to see the ruckus.

"My, my," she chuckled. "What have we here?" Looked like love.

"E-Elder!" Seeing the scene, the elder had some questions for the girl.

"Shannon, it seems like you've developed feelings for this boy." Shannon's face lit up red.

"No! It's not that! We just fell over and we...we touched!" Embarrassed and flaunting an answer, Shannon couldn't keep her face straight. "I'm sorry, Elder!" Shaking her head, the elder didn't see a problem with Shannon's admiration.

"There is nothing for you to apologize for, young Shannon. There is a time for all to understand love and admiration." Guess it didn't dawn on Shannon that she could love or be loved. "Love can happen to anyone, regardless of one's age or experience. Same goes with the Pokémon. If two Pokémon find love within, they will support one another through the end. Humans behave in almost the same way." That's deep, even Shannon felt humbled with the elder's explanation. Still, she felt the notion rushed.

"It's just that...I just met him this morning when Iris came back from her Pokémon journey. And I don't see a reason I should fall for him."

"Not right away." Hearing the elder's questioning of Shannon's denial, she wondered what the old hag had to say. "Sometimes love doesn't make sense right away. If one understands the feelings of the other, time is but a patient's countdown. When two hearts connect, many possibilities await." Ash and Shannon glanced to each other, wonders of the elder's words having truth.

"Many...possibilities await?" Ash muttered.

"When two hearts...connect?" Shannon copied. But what possibilities did the elder mean, especially between these two?

"You two can help Iris in her match with Drayden," she suggested. That could help Iris on. Both knew that she could need all the support against the man running the school. That following afternoon, Ash and Shannon sat close on the sidelines while Drayden and Iris entered the arena for their battle. Cilan also stepped on the battlefield to act as the referee.

"Let's go, Iris!" Ash cheered.

"Show Drayden what you got!" Shannon roared. To Iris, her behavior wasn't like it was yesterday.

'Shannon's really shouting it out loud for me,' she thought. 'I know I didn't see Ash in bed with Pikachu. Did something happen between the two?' She had to stop concentrating on Ash and Shannon and focus on Drayden.

"Iris, show me what you've learned during your travels around Unova," he demanded. Iris bobbed a nod, ready to prove her mettle.

"I hear by officiate this Pokémon battle between the Opelucid City Gym Leader, Drayden and the challenger, Iris," Cilan announced. "Each trainer will use two Pokémon with no time limit. The battle is over when one trainer's Pokémon are unable to battle." Both sides understood the rules.

"I shall call out the Pokémon you couldn't beat those years ago. Haxorous, it's time!" Drayden threw his ball, revealing the last evolutionary form of Axew, looking just as tough as before.

"Excadrill, come on out!" Iris summoned. When Excadrill popped out of his ball, he looked at the Dragon Pokémon he lost to those years ago. It seethed in anger. Excadrill was serious.

"Please, let Iris dominate Drayden," Shannon prayed while clasping Ash's hands to comfort her excitement. The battle was set.

"Alright then!" Cilan acknowledged. "Battle...begin!" Both Haxorous and Excadrill charged at one another, hoping to knock the other out. Excadrill wanted revenge. The battle was ferocious but in the end...Ash's and Shannon's prayers weren't enough. After Excadrill and Haxorous took each other out, Iris' Dragonite faced a new Pokémon from Drayden: Druddigon. Dragonite fell to Druddigon and the battle gone to Drayden. Ash watched on, intimidated by Drayden's Pokémon. Iris gave it a good shot but it wasn't enough. However, an announcement from Drayden left Iris in disbelief: it was a test for Iris to see if she could run the Opelucid Gym. She passed. In a sense, Shannon's prayer worked. Just as the news was sudden, Shannon's secret started leaking with how close she was to Ash.

"Was there something you're holding from me, Shannon?" Iris questioned. Shannon faced her friend, hoping it would blow by. Not the case.

"Ash and I prayed that you'd win against Drayden during your battle," she began her confession. "And we...um...kissed on accident." Iris stood, rather unsure about how to react...for a good few seconds. Shock could work.

"You...did...WHAT?!" Ash came by, hoping to control her shock.

"Calm down, Iris," he urged. "It's not that big a deal." Tell that to her burning red face.

"Oh yeah?! Why would you go after my friend like that?! Huh?!" This bit of anger had Ash thinking she wanted him.

"If you like me, just come out and say it." The back talk from Ash did not approve in the slightest to Iris.

"Why would I want a little kid!?" Quickly, she sensed her argument was a losing battle. "It's not worth it!" She stormed off just as Cilan arrived.

"Did I miss something?" he asked. The two and Pikachu turned to the Pokémon Connoisseur.

"Not really," Shannon denied. "Just seeing you guys off." Cilan didn't bother asking what Iris' problem was.

"Well, I guess we should be off to Vertress City and the Unova League," Ash addressed. "It was a great time being in the Village of Dragons, Shannon." The purple-haired agreed but had a little comeback of her own.

"Not as much of a great time than with you. I hope you come back and see me." She finished it with one more kiss to Ash. Pikachu cooed to Ash's reception of a girl's lips.

"A romantic recipe of fragrance and spices," he summed up. "A breath of love seeping from the young trainer and a caretaker of dragons...creating a casserole of bonding with the strong taste of togetherness...it warms the heart knowing that sometimes, two very different flavors can create one of strong and satisfying designs blind to who doesn't refine the delicacy." Pikachu didn't see it in the same light as Cilan.

("Ash, I'm proud of you,") he squeaked. Not much but to the point. Maybe the prayer she did would work better with Ash.

* * *

END of DARK.  
(Yes, Zweilous is Dragon and Dark type. At least you know. Keep up the votes.)


	4. Comedy of Errors

_Shipping: RayShipping_

* * *

_One-Shot 4: Comedy of Errors_

* * *

"Look, it's the time of the season," Jessie started a modified version of their motto.

"The people sending money for obvious reason," James continued.

"On the wind..."

"Past the stars..."

"In your ears!" spoke Meowth.

"Ruining Christmas at a breakneck pace!" cheered Jessie.

"Dashing cheer, placing fear in its place!" continued James.

"A mistletoe by any other name is just as sweet."

"When everything's worse, our Scrooge-ing is complete!"

"Jessie..."

"And James!"

"And Meowth, now dat's a name!" Meowth shouted.

"Putting the holiday shoppers in their place," Jessie stammered.

"We're Team Rocket..." James named themselves.

"And we're in your face!" they finished in unison...while doing it on a roof of a shopping complex. Were they practicing for when Ash and his friends came around so they can have a shot at Pikachu...like they've been trying for all these years...and failing? Like everyone will see three goofs on a roof.

"I can't wait to 'Bah Humbug' the twerps and go after his Pikachu," Jessie sneered. They seem set but why were they in the city? "Since the twerp's lazy when it comes to the holidays, I know he'll be shopping to make sure he stays with his friends." Catching him while he's shopping...maybe Jessie knew when to attack.

"Dere's no way we can goof dis up!" Meowth mewed, confident they can get their prize. That's when James looked on, finding Ash and a taller companion. This confounded the process a little.

"Isn't that Cynthia, the Sinnoh League Champion with the twerp?" he wondered. The two other Rockets stopped their snickering and looked over, eying their target, his trainer and the blond champion in tow.

"Now what do you suppose da twerp's doing with da champ?" It seemed a dream for Ash to hang out with Cynthia but Jessie couldn't care who was with him. Her tunnel vision aimed directly at Pikachu.

"I don't care of the twerp's got God by his side," Jessie huffed. "Pikachu's out in the open." But with Cynthia by Ash's side, that's a much taller task than anticipated. Still, Jessie acted like she had what it took to get Pikachu. "Let's split up. They won't suspect us working as individuals." An intriguing plan but...let the "Comedy of Errors" begin.

* * *

(JAMES' ATTEMPT #1)

Ash and Cynthia were minding their own business, the trainer donning the blue coat he got from Johanna, Dawn's mother. "So, you got anyone besides Prof. Carolina you want to give?" Ash asked.

"Not really," she replied. "She's the only family around here so I don't have a lot of shopping to do." Scores of people gawked at the presence of Sinnoh's Champ, less her company. "It's a good thing we bundled up. Cold winds of at least 20 miles expected." Winter plus icy winds will bite anyone with exposed skin. James stood on top of a light pole, a net in his hands.

"Nothing says simple and quick like getting Pikachu in a net," he sneered. He twirled the net, ready to throw it. Just as he was ready to fling it, the net was caught on a line...as in power lines! The light pole James stood on was too close to the wires that as soon as the weights of the net touched...ZAP! James got a shock not provided by Pikachu. After a few seconds, he plummeted to the ground, extra crispy. Ash and Cynthia just strolled on.

ATTEMPT: FAIL

* * *

(JESSIE'S ATTEMPT #1)

Ash and Cynthia were spotted at a sidewalk board of a map. "Which store should we hit up first?" Ash wondered. "That looks like an ideal spot." Cynthia cupped her chin, debating whether that's a good spot.

"I see that as something for that breeder friend of yours," she pointed out. As they pondered if that would work, Jessie was seen behind them with that extending arm.

"Target locked," she murmured quietly. The cross-hairs locked on Pikachu. Just as Ash and Cynthia decided where to go, Jessie launched her arm out. The arm just missed Pikachu but did hook on the map. "Why that-" She should pay attention to the arm retracting as the entire board was pulled from its post. When Jessie saw the sign, she dropped the arm but not soon enough. The board smashed at her, knocking her to the ground. Jessie needed directions to get Pikachu...and it's left on Albuquerque Lane.

ATTEMPT: FAIL

* * *

(MEOWTH'S ATTEMPT #1)

Ash and Cynthia arrived at a fashion boutique, looking through the windows at heavy coats, scarves and beanie hats on mannequins for display. "The next couple weeks will get colder so proper bundling is necessary," she advised. Ash looked to his friend with astonishment.

"You're pretty sure about it," he gulped. While they stood, Meowth watched from above, tethered to a rope tied to a railing.

"Swoop in, catch Pikachu and climb back up," he sneered. "Easy as cake!" He backed up to make a decent running start. He dashed forward for the looping strike. As soon as his paws left the concrete, he flew through the swirling icy winds for the attack. Just one problem: Ash and Cynthia were gone. Mistiming aside, Meowth fully dedicated his attempt. When he saw no Pikachu around, he realized it but was helpless to stop. It got worse. CRASH! Meowth smashed head-first at the boutique's window, his charm piercing through and embedding itself. The Alley Cat Pokémon was stuck. It was a pain to see someone in a pane.

ATTEMPT: FAIL

* * *

(JAMES' ATTEMPT #2)

Okay, James was badly perched the last time. This time, no wires to get in his way. In a different fashion store, Ash and Pikachu looked at pots and pans, presumably for Brock. Pikachu pointed out to a shiny cutting board with an array of tools. ("How about that?") he suggested. One look from Ash and he saw the present as well being a good choice.

"Not a bad idea, Pikachu," he huffed...with his own suggestion. "Get two? One for Brock and one for Mom?"

("Yeah, let's do that!") As Ash plucked the cutting boards from the shelf, James watched from the end of the aisle. What was his new plan?

"At least I have no live wires to worry about," he sneered before climbing on the shelf with the net. He scurried across the top to reach Ash's spot. He had Ash and Pikachu in his sights. He didn't see a curious Spinarak lurking around the store and crawled down its web string it spun just behind the male Rocket. Seeing the net, Spinarak took action and fired a Pin Missile, nailing James in the butt. The sudden jolt, he screamed as he fell to the upholstery floor face-first and kicked a frying pan loose as Ash and Pikachu nonchalantly walk off. When James slammed the floor, he's lights out and the pan added extra damage by striking his head. Customers saw the fall, concerned for James' health. When he wakes up, he'll feel the sting of Spinarak's attack and not getting Pikachu.

ATTEMPT: FAIL

* * *

(JESSIE'S ATTEMPT #2)

Ash and Pikachu regrouped with Cynthia at a café, a break from Christmas shopping. "How's your shopping going?" he asked.

"Great!" she happily answered. "I hope you don't mind if I got something for Dawn as well." To Ash, it was just extra cheer for his friend here in the region.

"Not at all. Dawn will be happy about it." The comment brought a smile to the champion. A waitress came out to take orders.

"Taking a break from holiday shopping?" she asked the obvious. "We all need a break sometimes. What can I get you?"

"I'll take a mocha chai latte," Cynthia ordered. The waitress jotted the request before Ash could offer.

"And I'll have a peppermint hot chocolate, please," he asked for. "Oh, make it two. Pikachu's helped out and I thought I'd treat it." A nod from the waitress confirmed the orders.

"Awesome!" she huffed. "I'll have them out in five minutes." The waitress returned to the kitchen where Jessie sneaked in and watched the champ and trainer.

"Soon, your Pikachu will be mine while you catch some rest," she snickered. A tray with two warm drinks was placed on the counter. Jessie sprinkled some powder in them before she bailed to let another waitress bring it out. The bad news came to the drink were for two others. When she saw the drinks not going to where she wanted them, she panicked. She dug for more powder to give Ash and Cynthia but she ran out of time when the drinks were given. Her timing was awful and after Ash and Cynthia finished, they paid and left. The ones who got the extra sprinkles got drowsy and fell on the table sleeping. A couple of the waitresses came out seeing the pair zonked. Jessie slapped her head in dismay. Could there be anything worse than missing your mark?

ATTEMPT: FAIL

* * *

(MEOWTH'S ATTEMPT #2)

Ash and Cynthia checked out another clothing store. Ash draped dresses over him, amusing Cynthia and Pikachu. "Have you ever worn woman's clothing before?" she asked. Ash blushed in embarrassment with the question.

"Actually, I have," he admitted. "I did it in Celedon City and by Lake May. Needless to say it didn't sit well with me." Even Pikachu had to laugh at Ash's embarrassing past. As he wondered if a purple or white gown would go with Dawn, Meowth readied himself outside.

"Dey leave da store, Pikachu's ours!" he gloated. A little while later, the door opened and Ash and Cynthia came out, Pikachu back on Ash's shoulder. Meowth ducked to the alley at the side...and for some reason, couldn't come back out. "Where'd it go?" A voice soon told the tale.

"Team Rocket must be close at hand," Officer Jenny suspected. Meowth heard the lady officer and realized his cover was blown, making a quick getaway. Jenny had evidence and Meowth had his chance robbed by a crime fighter. Ironic, isn't it?

ATTEMPT: FAIL

* * *

(JAMES' ATTEMPT #3)

Taking another break from spending action, Ash and Cynthia watched people on ice skates and some Pokémon playing on an ice rink. The sheer amusement of seeing how much fun being on the ice looked made Ash get the urge to try it out. "Those kids make ice skating look easy," he awed. Cynthia knew better that it wasn't that difficult.

"It's like Pokémon training," she compared. "It takes time to know what you can do." Ash would agree. After all, it is the Champion's words. James hung out by the statues and chose to ditch the net since that wasn't working. He released Carnivine to see if a Pokémon attack had a better chance.

"Okay Carnivine, use Vine Whip to get Pikachu!" he ordered. Carnivine jumped to get a clearer shot at Pikachu. However, a blast of icy winds force the flytrap Pokémon back. Grass-Type Pokémon weren't that powerful in the cold. Before James could get his Pokémon's confidence back up, Ash and Cynthia walked away. James had his chance blown off.

ATTEMPT: FAIL

* * *

(JESSIE'S ATTEMPT #3)

At a gift wrapping kiosk, Ash and Cynthia were wrapping their presents in boxes and wrapping paper. Little were they aware that Jessie was within arm's reach. Pikachu was right there for the taking. "There's no way I can goof up now," she grinned. Ash watched Cynthia wrap the gifts like a pro.

"You practice?" he wondered.

"Yeah, grandma helped teach me ways to fold with different shapes so I know what to wrap up," she explained. Jessie crept up behind, her arms extending to get Pikachu. Just before the snag, Pikachu jumped off Ash's shoulder and on the counter, using his tail to help the blond out with a bow tying. "Thanks, Pikachu." The compliment gave Pikachu a big smile. Jessie had the chance leap from her grasp and it just got worse.

"Excuse me!" a boy called out to Jessie, who turned to him with a smile. "Could you help wrap this up for me. It's for my mommy." Jessie mustered her best smile.

"Sure, of course," she agreed. Handed a few boxes, she hoped it would be done quickly to get Pikachu when it got back on Ash's shoulder. It took a good ten minutes but when she got the last present wrapped and handed to the boy who praised her work, Ash and Cynthia left. She couldn't cover her timing and left unwrapped.

ATTEMPT: FAIL

* * *

(MEOWTH'S ATTEMPT #3)

A special event took place that evening and a crowd gathered around a large tree, Ash and Cynthia joining in attendance. Meowth came to the scene in the Rocket's hot-air balloon. "Welcome, ladies and gentlemen," an old man standing in front of the tree greeted. "In a few minutes, we will light this tree to officially start the 12 days of Christmas! Now I know some of you may have already started or finished your shopping but for those who've yet to do so, make sure you get that shopping done!" Meowth carefully positioned the balloon above Ash and opened a hatch below the basket.

"Let's see you get away now!" he growled. A claw lowered itself down and Pikachu was feet from getting held by the steel. "Steady!" Somehow, Team Rocket forgot about the weather report from Cynthia. The claw stopped a foot from Pikachu's head. It's not moving. Panicking, Meowth hit every button on the remote to get it moving, unaware that icicles formed in the gears of the claw.

"Ready?" The crowd started the countdown from ten. When the crowd call one, the lights on the tree lit up. The sudden flash of lights blinded Meowth, launching him down the basket and incidentally pushing the balloon at power lines. ZAP! If Pikachu's Thunderbolt was a big jolt, the lines were a massive shock. The electricity ran through the claw, basket, balloon, Meowth, burner and the gas. KA-BOOM! There went the balloon and out went Meowth.

"I'm blasting off alone!" That idea hit a short.

ATTEMPT: FAIL

* * *

Team Rocket couldn't buy success. The trio slumped on a cold bench, mulling defeat after defeat. "Oh joy to the fail," Jessie sulked.

"The twerp and the champ got our plans to sail...off-course," James whined.

"Of course..." Meowth groaned. Just then, the target and his humans meet up with the enemies.

"Team Rocket?" called Ash. The Rockets shot looks to the "twerp" but groaned, ready for another blastoff like he's done to them countless times.

"What do you want?" Jessie scorned. "Just get it over with!" Ash and Cynthia had no idea what Team Rocket had been up to.

"What are you talking about?" To the Rockets, Ash and Cynthia were blissfully unaware that they were after Pikachu all day. "Can't once in a while I say hi to you without confrontation? I thought I stop by and give you three something." The Rockets blinked at what Ash brought up, verbally. It wasn't an anger to let Pikachu hit them with Volt Tackle or another Pokémon to blast them off. It was...just being nice.

"I taught Ash about the true meaning of Christmas," Cynthia admitted. "It's not about what someone wants to have or what people will do to take. Christmas is the time when it's better to give than receive. If you saved money once in a while, you two could have gifts for each other and share some with those you'd want to share with." It blew the Rockets' minds. This wasn't about the feud between Ash and them.

"You guys have helped me and my friends from time to time. I thought I'd pay you back for those moments." To prove his point, he gave each a present.

"Thanks...Ash," James hushed...muttering his real name instead of twerp. It was a brief lapse considering the feud between the two.

"Merry Christmas!" Ash, Pikachu and Cynthia cheered at the same time before walking off. A rare occurrence where Ash and Team Rocket meet...but no fight. The Rockets opened up their gifts and their faces brightened. Jessie got a new makeup kit, James got a binder for his bottle cap collection and Meowth got a golden ball of yarn. He's a cat and quickly started playing it. Knowing the sincerity from Ash, James had an idea to pay him back.

"The twerp is pretty reasonable. I know what we can do to give him back." Jessie and Meowth huddled with James to learn his plan. It was a long day for Ash but at least he spend it with a person whose title he's chasing.

"Thanks for your help, Cynthia," he acknowledged. "Brock, Dawn and my mom will have a memorable Christmas this year. It's not the same experience when I helped a Jynx back to the North Pole." Cynthia would like to hear that story but even she had errands to run.

"My pleasure, Ash," she accepted. "Maybe we can do it again next year." Ash and Pikachu giggled at the thought. That's when Pikachu looked up where the snow was falling. A soft snowfall came trickling down. Tonight's going to get chilly. Suddenly, he saw a green plant hanging over the lamp-post.

("Mistletoe?") it squeaked. The Pokémon's discovery had the two humans looking up, finding the mistletoe as well.

"Look at that!" he awed. "A stock of mistletoe." The fact that the mistletoe hung over the two was a bit out of place...but it did give Cynthia a smirk.

"You know what they say about standing underneath mistletoe, right?" she asked.

"No, what they say?" It wasn't what they say. Instead, she leaned down and kissed Ash. The kiss caught Ash by surprise while Team Rocket watched on. Jessie and James gave each other a thumb's up. If this was payback for the gifts, that's payback with interests. They actually planned something with Ash, this time it worked. Team Rocket saw Cynthia kissing Ash Ketchum...underneath the mistletoe tonight.

ATTEMPT: SUCCESS

* * *

END of DRAGON  
(Cynthia is known well for having her Garchomp...and c'mon! A champion and her protegé, it's cute. Okay, I'll reset the poll and vote for the next element.)


	5. The Heart wants what the Heart Wants

_Shipping: AbilityShipping  
One-Shot 5: The Heart Wants What the Heart Wants_

* * *

Ash and Pikachu were journeying back to Pallet Town after his adventure through his home region. They were alone. May had chosen to go try the Johto League, Max wanted to return to Petalburg City and Brock was on his way back to Pewter City. It wasn't that long ago that Ash beat the Brain of the Battle Pyramid, Brandon. When Ash and Pikachu reach Pallet Town, tough choices awaited them. "I wonder if we should go after another Battle Frontier?" he wondered. Pikachu wanted to tour somewhere else.

("I'd like to try a new region,") he suggested. Where to? As they came passed a tree, someone spotted the two...out on a limb.

"Ash, is that you?" a voice echoed. Hearing the voice, Ash and Pikachu peered up, eying someone who was far from her perch.

"Anabel?" he gawked. Anabel and her Espeon watched the other two coming by while on tree branches. They seem stuck.

"I know it hasn't been long but I missed you."

"Yeah, I was gonna ask what are you doing away from the Battle Palace?"

"Come on, Ash! Even Frontier Brains deserve time off!" Interesting argument. Anabel and Espeon leaped out of the tree and landed perfectly on her feet. "And I heard you beat Brandon to win your last Frontier Symbol. Congratulations!" The praise had Ash itching his head in embarrassment.

"Well, not that I wanna brag or anything. It was a heck of a challenge against his Regice. Anyway, I was heading back to Pallet to discuss what to do next." Anabel's eyes beamed with glee, excited with Ash's performance.

"Awesome! So you're in the Battle Frontier Hall of Fame." A huge accomplishment for Ash and he was proud of it. "So, the fact that you're going to Pallet is telling me you don't want to become a Frontier Brain?" A shake of the head told Anabel that he didn't want to stay in a fixed place.

"There are all sorts of Pokémon I wanna see and capture. It's too soon to consider my traveling days over." He wanted more out of his Pokémon journey and Pikachu chimed along. Anabel felt his passion rising for more Pokémon.

"I see. You have an undying passion for reaching that Pokémon Master title. I just thought about what you do after you become one." It never dawned on Ash about the after-party. Even he felt befuddled to respond.

"Good question. I guess I was so focused, I wasn't thinking about the end." Anabel would forgive him for his short-thinking as they restarted their walk to Pallet. "I guess I'll have to think about it when the time comes. You're the first to bring it up and I never had any real plans." His mind had guilt of passion all over while he looked to the partly cloudy sky. "So there _is_ a drawback to having too much focus on Pokémon." Anabel wanted to help Ash get over that short-minded discussion.

"Hey, don't think about it that much. Take your time and when you're ready, you'll know what's available." Anabel's words sunk in Ash's head and he acknowledged the notion.

"Thanks." That's when Anabel wanted to get something else off her flat chest.

"On a side note, I actually wanted to tell you something and I'm..." Espeon's wail stopped the humans from walking toward the town. They wondered what was up with the Sun Pokémon.

"Espeon, what's wrong?"

("There's a pit trap,") it growled. Being Espeon's trainer, Anabel heard what got the Sun Pokémon riled up.

"Espeon sensed a trap a few feet ahead," she translated. Ash grew suspicious of the trap reported.

"No doubt Team Rocket would put a pit in our path," he groaned as he grabbed a Pokéball, ready to expose the dilemma. "Sceptile, I choose you!" Released from the ball, Sceptile was ready for action.

("Ready to go, partner!") it sounded while putting a twig in its mouth.

"Use Bullet Seed through the ground!" Listening, Sceptile's rapid fire Bullet Seed attack sewed the ground when some of the speedy seeds pierced. More of the seeds rattled the covering until the dirt fell from lack of support. Just like Espeon sensed... That's what Psychic Pokémon can do. "Good thing Espeon sensed it. Thanks!" The petting from Ash brought joy to Anabel's evolved Eevee. That's when Anabel picked up something else. Noting the flinch, Ash realized the trouble wasn't over just yet.

"They're around here!" she warned. This got Ash and the Pokémon on high alert. Suddenly, a rustle.

("Over there!") Pikachu jumped. Watching the point, Ash knew what to use.

"Sceptile, Leaf Blade!" Sceptile raced at the rustling bush and slashed it with its green blades. The strike propelled a group out of the ripped bush. It was Team Rocket. Only they could try to use pits to stop Ash. "What a surprise..." Once getting up, the Rockets didn't want to do their motto.

"Now you've made us angry!" scowled Jessie. "Dustox, Psybeam!" She threw her Pokéball and released her Poison Moth Pokémon. Immediately, Dustox fired a rainbow-colored beam but everyone dodged the attack by a fraction of a second. The Salon Maiden wasn't standing back for the Rockets to regroup.

'Zap Cannon, Espeon,' she motioned to her Pokémon without saying it. Espeon's gem turned green before it formed a yellow orb, sparks radiating from inside. It fired the orb which intercepted the Psybeam and hit Dustox, the strike too much for Jessie's Pokémon to take. It fell in defeat.

"Dustox, no!" That's when Ash's Sceptile's bulbs were aglow from the sunshine. He nodded, ready to send Team Rocket packing.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" he commanded his trusting partner first. "And Sceptile, use Solar Beam!" A combination attack. Sceptile fired a massive beam from its mouth while Pikachu shot out the all-so trusting Thunderbolt. Both attacks struck the Rockets and a big explosion followed. Team Rocket can't catch a break with someone or something finding their traps before they could use them to get Pikachu.

"Don't you hate it when our traps aren't sprung?" Meowth murmured.

"It's even worse when the traps work against us," Jessie added in disappointment.

"We'll be even more trapped with the boss..." James feared. And there they go to the horizon.

"Team Rocket's blasting off again!" they shouted in unison. Ash, Anabel and the Pokémon cheered from their victory. When they calmed down, Ash recalled Sceptile and all proceeded toward Pallet Town. They emerged from the hilltop and looked down at the town where Ash was raised before being a trainer.

"So this is Pallet Town, huh?" Anabel guessed. Ash's bobbing head confirmed her suspicion.

"Yep," he huffed. "My home." Pikachu felt like he was home as well.

("I hope Mom's got more ketchup in the fridge,") he squeaked. Anabel giggled at Pikachu's wish for arriving in their home. They entered town, almost no one outside aside them. Maybe his friends were waiting at home.

"I wonder if they're expecting us back at my house." When they did arrive, Ash took a deep breath before opening the door. "Mom! I'm home!"

("We're back!") No response... Ash and Anabel let themselves in, the anxiety of the empty house bothering all.

"Is your mom expecting you?" she questioned. A gulp told her that Ash didn't call ahead. "I guess not." Then, Ash had an idea about where his mom could be.

"If she's not here, she could be over at Prof. Oak's house," he believed. He was ready to head there but...

"Before we go, I have to finish what I was saying." This had Ash turning to the Frontier Brain. "When you came to the Battle Tower in LaRousse City, I saw how you and Pikachu were a bond together. I wanted to know you better and we ended up getting along pretty well. I helped you with the Beedrill swarm and when Gyarados attacked us. You have that touch with working along your Pokémon and during our rematch, you were pretty in-tune with them. Seeing you with Pikachu was like seeing me with Espeon. That's why I had you palm my chest. I realized that you couldn't see what my heart desired." This news intrigued Ash. When he left to chase the last Symbol, the palm was a wonder if he could connect the two. It didn't work.

"Anabel...what are you saying? Was I meant to feel what your heart wanted? I mean...what was I suppose to do?" Anabel approached Ash, grabbing his hand and putting it on her chest. "A-Ana...bel?" When she closed her eyes, Ash wondered if maybe he should copy. He clasped her hand and put it on his chest. Suddenly, a rush of thought blew in his mind. Flashbacks of the two running from the Beedrill swarm, the two cleaning Tauros, the two having fun battling and an image of Anabel blushing when she had his hand on her before. Her thoughts were about him. When he refocused, he realized what Anabel wanted. "You love me?" The reply snapped Anabel out of her rest. Did Ash understand her now? "Is that it? You love me?" A bow from her concluded to Ash about her desires.

"Yes. You've finally seen what was in my heart. I was afraid that if I told you directly, it would get under the nerves of your friends. They wouldn't want to travel with you anymore and I'd feel bad about it." To hear her admit that, Ash stood shocked. It was a risk she didn't want to take off the bat. Brock would get jealous at Ash for getting love before him, May would get jealous that she couldn't tell him before her and Max... Would Max like it or hate it?

"I'm sorry I didn't see it sooner. I feel like a complete idiot for not knowing." Her head-shake told him not to worry about it.

"Don't be. I understand that you were looking to complete the Battle Frontier and that you've wanted to see more Pokémon." The forgiveness she offered comforted Ash's mind.

"Maybe...I should understand what love is. I mean...we both love Pokémon and can understand if they're hurt." In a second, Ash shook his head to try to concentrate on her, not his Pokémon. They're okay for now. "Could you please teach me...how to love?" The blushing from Anabel's cheeks was a promising sign.

"I'd be more than happy to." She removed his cap and leaned in. Her lips wrapped around Ash's and the intoxicating feeling started getting to him, his eyes closed to feel her, not see her. Ash shifted his hands from her chest and his arms around her, hugging the salon maiden. The wrapping arms gave her hands to tour around his body, both engaged in a deep passionate moment. Delia and Mimey came home from grocery shopping to see her son and a girl in a loving time. She chose not to disturb the pair and quietly walk to the kitchen, Mimey tiptoeing to avoid making a sound. Pikachu, engaged in the bottle of ketchup, saw the mother of his master enter, her finger covering her lips while Espeon saw the moment from the staircase.

"I don't wanna interrupt those two just yet," she sneered. "I can't believe my son's growing up. It's like he's evolved to a young man." Ash isn't a Pokémon. After a good minute of lip-locking, Ash and Anabel broke away, still smiles across the lovebirds.

"Thank you, Anabel," he praised. "I feel much better...and confident." Anabel's smile never left her face.

"Because I'm with you, no matter where you go?" she guessed.

"Because you're with me, here or there." It's a bit sappy but give him credit. Love's never been his strong point but that may change. Finally, the parent had to enter the fray.

"So, Ash!" she came out. Hearing the one who made him, Ash and Anabel jumped to the grinning Delia. "When were you gonna tell me about your girlfriend?" She's a parent, she wants to know what goes on in her child's life.

"How long have you been here?" She just got through the door not long ago.

"Just got back from some grocery shopping a minute ago. You two were really going at it." This helped Ash know why there was no response when he arrived home.

"I see." Nerves back in place, Ash chose to introduce his new girlfriend as Espeon scoped Delia out. "Mom, this is Anabel. She's the Frontier Brain over in LaRousse City...and we actually declared our relationship a minute before you got here." Anabel nodded to Ash's tale. Figuring out her timing, Delia huffed a laugh, her timing couldn't be more perfect.

"Wow, I should use my timing more often to catch you off-guard." Don't, that's cruel. Then she felt Espeon rubbing her leg, feeling the urge for a petting. "Is this your Espeon, Anabel?"

"Yep, my favorite Pokémon like Ash's Pikachu," she compared. Delia knelt and gave Espeon a soft petting, much to the Sun Pokémon's delight.

"Well, you two seemed lovey-dovey, but let's keep it off the bed until you're that age, okay?" Tense chuckles were a fierce warning that they'll keep themselves clothed until they decide the relationship needs the upgrade.

"We will!" they promised together.

"Good. I'll be making dinner tonight. Anabel, would you like anything special?" The couple felt the pressure of the mother but they knew to keep it in moderation. Ash got three victories: the completion of the Battle Frontier, the thwart of Team Rocket's plan...and earning love.

* * *

END of PSYCHIC

(Yep, you requested this. And I'll admit, while Calista from "Me, Myself and Time" is the greatest girl for Ash, she came in a very close 2nd. Okay, let's keep these votes coming.)


	6. Deep Sea Discovery

_Shipping: PokémonMarineShipper_

* * *

_Chapter 6: Deep Sea Discovery_

* * *

When he received a phone call about a new discovery, Ash and Pikachu dashed over to the Pokémon Marine Laboratory to meet up with Naomi. Arriving at the laboratory thanks to Naomi's Lanturn, Ash and Pikachu entered the building expecting the director of the lab. "Naomi?!" he called out. It wasn't long ago that he was here with Misty and Brock was there to pick up a Pokémon egg which turned out to be Larvitar. It was also where Ash and Lapras reunited after he helped the Transport Pokémon to his school. No answer from inside. She could be in her submarine. Not yet giving up inside, he checked the main lab where she discussed her findings of Lapras activity. Sure enough, there she was. Naomi was actually talking to Prof. Elm.

"I'm sure Ash will enjoy the little underwater expedition," Elm promised.

"I bet so," Naomi hoped. "Still, I doubt the Dex will register with these Pokémon." Newly discovered?

"We'll never know unless we use it." The thought of new Pokémon got Ash excited. "Let me know what you find." Naomi nodded before hanging the phone and the monitor shut off. The word of new Pokémon intrigued the Pallet Trainer.

"A new Pokémon found underwater?" Ash tried to understand. Naomi heard the trainer and turned to him.

"Yeah, Lanturn found a new Pokémon that isn't normally found in either Kanto, Johto or the Orange Islands," she explained. "I don't know where it's from or if it's really a Water-Type." But it's been found underwater. It must be a Water-type, right? "I wanted Prof. Elm or Prof. Oak to come with me to get a better explanation and perhaps know what this Pokémon is but Prof. Elm's busy with other studies and Prof. Oak has a class teaching in Celedon University." Did Oak suggest Ash to go with Naomi?

"So that's why Prof. Elm asked me to see you." A nod from Naomi clarified Ash's suspicions. "Well, if it's Pokémon we're talking about, count us in!"

"Great. I'll get the sub warmed up. It should take a moment." That moment passed and the two soon boarded the vehicle meant for subsurface discovery. Lanturn waded in the water for a command. "Okay, Lanturn...go and find that Pokémon!" Lanturn done underwater and swam ahead. Naomi steered the sub to find the new Pokémon by trailing her's.

"Kinda brings back that chase with Team Rocket and the school of Lapras, doesn't it?" Pikachu felt the same way. "I almost wanna have Todd down here taking pictures. He'd have a field day with his camera." To Naomi, this Todd was a great friend to Ash.

"Is Todd a photographer?"

"Yeah, he came to Johto to get a picture of Articuno. He got one of the best from him." She wished she had seen the photo of it.

"Articuno? Wow!" When Naomi focused on her driving, her Lanturn got a little far ahead. "Where's Lanturn?" Pikachu jumped to the window hoping to see the Angler Pokémon. Naomi had a few tricks to find Lanturn and her radar was one of them. "Lanturn, if you can hear me, use Supersonic!" They waited for a Supersonic to hit.

"Lanturn couldn't have gotten too far." The searching sent the group deep in the ocean. Just then, a wail came over the speakers. The wail had static but through it, Naomi knew it was her Pokémon.

"There he is!" When Lanturn saw the sub, the call told Naomi to follow. "I think he's found the new Pokémon!"

"Then let's check it out." Full throttle as Naomi pushed the lever forward and the submarine pursued her aide. Before long, an underwater cavern was found. Lanturn entered first and made Naomi anxious.

"I can't wait to find what Pokémon they are." The submarine entered the cavern and rose to the surface of the water. Lanturn watched from the edge of the land as Ash and Naomi disembark from the sub after parking it. While the humans got on land, two eels of different color swam around the sub and Lanturn. One was blue with white circles on its body, jagged teeth, orange scaly find and a spear at the end of the tail. The other was pink with a needle nose, head fin and seashells at the underbelly. Lanturn saw the two eels in hesitation. Were they friendly? Lanturn wailed to warn the humans of possible trouble. The two looked, hoping the eels don't hurt the angler. "What are those Pokémon?" This brought out Ash's Dex. He wished the Dex would register.

"Huntail," the Dex computed the blue eel. "No information available." So there was a name but that's all it could offer. Ash scanned the pink one. "Gorebyss...no information available." Two new Pokémon without any detail.

"Gorebyss and Huntail...I wonder if they're from the same region as Harrison's Blaziken," he pondered. Naomi heard the name of a fellow trainer and Pokémon.

"You mean from the Hoenn Region?" she asked.

"That's my guess. I know they're not from Kanto or the Orange Islands." Interesting point. That's when Gorebyss and Huntail chatted with Pikachu and Lanturn. Something those two brought up alerted the Pokémon that a bigger problem was clear. Pikachu leaped off Ash's shoulder and headed inside the cave. "Pikachu, where are you going?" The Electric Mouse Pokémon raced on ahead, Ash and Naomi hot on its pursuit. That brought the group to a corner of the cave containing giant blue clams. Were these Pokémon as well? Ash whipped out Dex for a closer look. There was a picture of the clam open with a pink pearl that had a face. Sounds bizarre but it looked like that.

"Clampearl," it read. "No information available." The third Pokémon with no background. Discovering new Pokémon is special for Ash. Were these what the Gorebyss and Huntail needed help for?

"What do you think is wrong with this Clampearl?" Naomi wondered. Ash approached the clam, rubbing the rough shell of the Clampearl. The hands didn't stir this Pokémon. "Clampearl?" Naomi didn't feel comfortable with the lack of response from Clampearl.

"Let's bring Clampearl up to the surface!" she suggested. Ash wasn't willing to argue with Naomi. He hoisted the Clampearl and returned to the submarine. Lanturn and the new eel-like Pokémon led the charge back up to the surface world and back to the lab. Once inside, Naomi contacted Elm with Clampearl set on the table.

"Naomi, how goes the expedition?" Elm wondered.

"Prof. Elm, we lucked out with Dex. We've met three new Pokémon: Clampearl, Gorebyss and Huntail." Elm looked fascinated. That's the funny thing about video phones, you can't disguise your reactions.

"Interesting! Clampearl and both of its evolutions?" That had Ash wondering about the report from Elm.

"Wait, Clampearl evolves into either Gorebyss or Huntail?" Ash gasped.

"That's right, Ash. Clampearl has a branch evolution which they can take the form of either a Gorebyss or a Huntail. It's the same way with Eevee and Gloom to some extent." This lead to an experimental study.

"So for a Clampearl to become those two Pokémon, certain conditions are required."

"As far as branched evolutions to work, indeed. However, we only know they're from the Hoenn Region and other than their names, I don't know what they have." A fascinating discovery but that wasn't helping the situation with why Clampearl remained clamped. Ash may have an idea.

"Maybe Clampearl's asleep," he guessed. "It's been in that underwater cavern so some warmth from the sun could help." Nice guess but...

("No!") it snapped. Well, that was sudden. It was awake the whole time. Clampearl opened its clam, not too pleased to see Ash and Naomi watching over it. Behind the pearl-face, two more pearls. Those didn't have a face, but shined in the sun's rays.

"Are those pearls?" she spotted. That forced Clampearl to clam up. The knee-jerk reaction told Naomi Clampearl's behavior. "I see. It doesn't want the pearls stolen from inside." Clampearl's being rather protective.

"I see what you mean," Ash confirmed. "Possibly picked up those pearls and didn't want anyone to take them away considering how valuable they are." Wait, Clampearl's a greedy Pokémon?

"And especially the size of these jewels... Clampearl's really protective!" Hearing the debate through that thick shell, Clampearl opened up, wondering if these two had no interest with the pearls it held onto. Ash saw the curious pearl-face.

"Hey, Clampearl. How are you doing?"

("What do you want?") it questioned. Pikachu hopped up to talk with Clampearl.

("Your friends called for us to help you,") he explained. Clampearl looked bewildered, even more after opening the shell more and that no one made a shot at the pearls.

("Friends?")

("Yeah, that Gorebyss and Huntail.") That's when Clampearl's mind thought back to how it wound up in the cave.

("Oh, I was holding their pearls when they evolved. I didn't know what to do with them.") The information let Pikachu believe Clampearl's intentions were out of care.

("Well what do you plan to do with them?") A moment for Clampearl to think resulted in a blank clue.

("I don't really know.") Naomi brought some Pokémon food to Clampearl, the thought of hunger hoping to help make peace with this new Pokémon.

"Here, Clampearl," she offered. "Maybe you and your friends can help me in the lab along with Lanturn." Clampearl's pearl-face spun around, seeing posters and images of different Water Pokémon. A quick ponder had Clampearl coming up with a guess.

("You like Water Pokémon?") Naomi nodded, thinking it was a question about the material in the lab.

"I run a Pokémon Marine Laboratory here in Johto. I want to understand all the Water Pokémon I can in this world." Her intentions had a different treasure than what Clampearl held.

("Can we all stay to help you?") The request and Naomi couldn't have it another way.

"Of course you can." The smile on Clampearl shined brighter than the pearls.

("Looks like you've found a new friend, Clampearl,") Pikachu huffed. Clampearl felt the same way in a sense.

("No, I've found a few of them,") it scoffed. With this case over, Ash could move on...if the sun wasn't halfway over the horizon.

"Oh man," he moaned. "It's already evening. So much for getting back to Pallet Town by tonight." Naomi giggled, an idea in mind.

"No problem," she shrugged. "You can use the spare room." Ash appreciated Naomi's hospitality.

"Thanks." Night fell and Ash was ready to use the bed loaned to him. He couldn't wait to return to Pallet and discuss his visit to Naomi's laboratory. Before he could settle in, a knock on the door. "I'm decent." Naomi entered the room, her smile not left from wanting to help Clampearl.

"Ash, thanks for your help today." Acknowledging the praise, Ash huffed a little laugh.

"No prob. I learned a bit today myself." Doesn't hurt to help out.

"You're better to have around than Brock from the school of Lapras to the discovery of Clampearl and its evolutions." While that was nice, Ash had to know about how the Hoenn Pokémon.

"Anyway, did you find a place for Clampearl and the rest?" Her eyes darted to the ocean.

"Unless they want to come in, I'll leave them swimming out there." No need to haul them in for no reason. "In fact..." Suddenly, Naomi pulled out one of Clampearl's pearls. Ash looked shocked at her new item.

"How did you...?"

"After gaining its trust, it offered me one of its pearls. I think it was a nice offer from Clampearl." This left Clampearl with one pearl. Very generous since it was willing to keep both when they found it. "Plus, it helps expand my studies with how these pearls are connected with Clampearl. And I have you to thank.." Adding to the praise, Naomi gave Ash a big hug. For a while, Naomi didn't want to let Ash go. It was a touching scene but how much was too much to praise one's help? Never in the redhead's mind.

* * *

END of WATER.  
(It was difficult to find a proper girl for Water since there are so few and I did want to avoid canon as much as possible. So I'll reset the poll and you can vote for the next one. Hopefully it won't take as long as this one did.)


	7. MeloDramatic

_Shipping: KissShipping_

* * *

_One-Shot 7: Melo-Dramatic_

* * *

The adventure through the Orange Islands have just about ended. Ash, Misty, Tracey and their Pokémon friends were about to board the ferry bound for the Kanto Region so they could get back to Pallet Town with what they initially came for: the Pokéball that was gold and silver plated known as the GS Ball. "I'll tell ya, it's was an interesting journey without Brock around," Ash stated.

"I know!" Misty pointed out. "It wasn't the same but I think it might have been nice to have someone like Tracey guide us around for a change. I hope Brock's doing okay with Prof. Ivy." Ash wasn't too worried about their former Pewter City Gym Leader/Pokémon Breeder.

"Hey, if he wants to travel with us, I'd be more than happy to welcome him back."

"True but we first have to get back to Pallet Town and to Prof. Oak," Tracey reminded. Ash bobbed a nod when someone else wanted to come along.

"I finally found again, O Chosen One!" sounded a familiar voice. Ash jumped from the voice behind him and turned to see the brunette from Shamouti Island in her street clothes at least.

"M-Melody?" he gulped. "What are you doing here?" Melody wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Pikachu was on the boat already with Togepi so it was a good thing he wasn't where he normally would be. Seeing the arms around the raven-haired boy didn't sit too well for the redhead water girl.

"Get your arms off him right now!" she yelled. Instead of listen to Misty, the festival maiden chose to tease her.

"So, I take it you haven't confessed any feelings to him since you two travel together so much?" This made Misty jump in hesitation. To pick on her for traveling with Ash and yet not come clean about how she felt about him is funny.

"No! I'm with him for destroying my bike!" She's still upset about that incident? Even Melody thought she's overdoing the lost bike despite the cost of what one costs.

"Are you sure it's destroyed? From all you know, it just might need a few replacements and it'll be as good as new." She had no idea how the bike got destroyed but believed it was nothing for Misty to stick around Ash for. Tracey had to know why Melody was here and not at her home.

"So, what are you doing away from Shamouti Island?" he asked.

"Well, the island festival won't happen for another year. So for the time being, I'd thought of traveling the regions to explore music from all around to see if I can do the songs better." That's an intriguing reason to go out and explore. "And you three?"

"Well, we're returning to Pallet to give Prof. Oak the GS Ball," Ash explained as he presented the special ball to Melody. This befuddled her.

"Couldn't you use the transporter at a Pokémon Center? Don't necessarily see a reason to hold onto it like that." She didn't know the half of it.

"The thing is...we've tried that and it wouldn't transfer." The problem puzzled Melody. A Pokéball unable to transfer was a mystery to understand.

"And you've tried every method to prying this ball open?" A nod from the rest further frustrated the problem. "Well, that bites." Before any new methods popped in anyone's mind, the ferry's whistle echoed. It was time to board the ferry headed to Kanto.

"I guess it's time we left the Orange Archipelago," Tracey bid the farewell. Memories of how everyone found each other came along as the Orange Archipelago became a distant region while the ferry floated away from there.

"So how long is it until we reach Kanto?" Ash questioned.

"Tomorrow morning from the captain's report." Tracey looked to the sky, the anticipation of meeting the professor running through his mind. "I can't wait to make landfall. I've got so many sketches to show him." The many notebooks from his bag contained all sorts of drawings of Pokémon with a few extras like one with Officer Jenny...and Ash found it in one of his notebooks.

"Including this one?" Showing Tracey the sketch made him blush. In reaction, He ripped the page from the notebook and stuffed it in his shorts pocket. "Sometimes I feel like Brock hadn't stayed with Prof. Ivy. You know what I mean?" Nervous laughter huffed out of the Pokémon Watcher.

"I...don't know...what you're talking about." That's when Ash wondered about if he met up with Brock again. Would he bring up how he got his first kiss from Melody?

"I wonder if he got to learn more from Prof. Ivy about breeding Pokémon?" He'd like to see his friend once again. Without warning, Melody came up from behind and wrapped her arms around Ash again. When balanced again, he turned to the brunette. "You like me that much, huh?"

"Well, I did say you're the most handsome Chosen One in years," she reiterated. "That...I can't let go!" Tracey laughed at the two, forgoing the sketch and focused on the two in front.

"I may be a Pokémon Watcher but I see you two pretty compatible with each other," he chuckled. Ash didn't see the humor but Melody soaked it up to make it look like the two belonged together. Night fell and Ash remained on the deck. The ferry trip already halfway done, all he could think about was getting the GS Ball to Oak, talk about his trip with his mom and prepare for another adventure, where was uncertain. However, Melody joining them for the trip over brought back that time where he nearly lost everything. He remembered their meetings on Shamouti Island.

* * *

_(Flashback)_

_Met with the villagers, Ash, Misty, Tracey and their Pokémon friends were greeted to join in the island festival after a rough patch of stormy weather. When introduced, the islanders were grateful that a trainer had come by for their traditional holiday. Among the islanders was a girl who then wasn't wearing the ceremonial outfits that everyone else wore. She also seemed skeptical about their choice of Chosen One as mentioned by a legend that would play out for real and not what they thought was a harmless little game. "So you're a Pokémon trainer, huh?" she wondered. After a closer look, she decided to take him as the offer. "I guess he'll do. Here's your traditional Welcome Kiss." The wet plant left Ash in heaven while Misty burned mad. While having a banquet in the Chosen One's honor, Melody, now wearing something fitted with the festival, played a soothing, mesmerizing song from her ocarina. She explained the duty of the Chosen One as getting the treasures from the adjacent islands protected by the legendary bird Pokémon: Zapdos, Articuno and Moltres. Being the kid he was, he got anxious to perform the duties and make the peace with Shamouti Island. He wanted to go but Misty refused._

"_No thanks!" she snapped. "If you want somebody to do what you want, whenever you want, you should find yourself a girlfriend!" At the time, the world was falling to danger but after some close calls, Ash prevailed._

* * *

Ash remembered those words by Misty who wasn't too happy with Ash getting the undivided attention. "I should...find myself a...girlfriend," he repeated. "Maybe Misty's right. Then again, there's no way Misty would work. She's always yelling at me about this and that." That's when he patted his cheek, the one Melody kissed. "Then again, Melody was my first kiss. Maybe...just a funny thought but I think Melody likes me more than Misty. I mean...it's obvious, right?" He sensed the joke and the mockery he could pull on Brock. "Maybe Melody could teach Brock about love..." Suddenly, he recalled that he didn't know it either. "What am I saying? I know squat about love myself! And it's unlikely Misty will tell me about it completely." He's unaware about a girl who heard his rant.

"Then maybe I should teach you!" voiced the topic herself. Hearing a new character, Ash turned to Melody who was wide awake. "If not Misty or this Brock." Ash had to wonder what she meant.

"You teach me?" Once in arm's reach, Melody rested a hand on Ash's shoulder.

"Face it, hero! Each fairy tale deserves its happy ending and a charming prince needs his damsel in distress." Two problems: Not all fairy tales have happy endings and in this case, the "prince" was in distress and the "princess" acted the charmer.

"Well, you are my first kiss. It holds a special moment there, right?" Melody's slight laugh, recalling that moment.

"_Every _first kiss is a special moment...but I think you need a _real_ first kiss." So that kiss back on the island wasn't legitimate?

"A..._real_ first kiss?" Providing the point, Melody leaned in, removed his cap, pressed her face on his and connected her lips on his. A second later, she broke away.

"There...your _real_ first kiss." It didn't hit him as much as it would feel. The kiss was...just that: a kiss.

"Um...thanks, I guess." Melody sensed that Ash wanted more from that kiss. It wasn't enough from his expression.

"Yeah, I should have thought more thoroughly about your reaction." Ash shook his head, not feeling the same thing.

"Yeah, it did feel ordinary." In other words, that was the laziest kiss Ash had ever experienced. There was no emotion that he felt. "So, can I kiss you right back?"

"Sure, I wouldn't mind." Ash brushed her hair from getting in his way, leaned in and gave her a kiss...only he held on for about ten seconds. It was during the ten seconds that Melody's hand palmed Ash's cheek, the same one she kissed him on. This had more passion. Melody felt better about this kiss, so much that she didn't want to break away. "No, not yet!" Now it was Melody returning the favor. If Ash can lock lips for that long, Melody would best him. It's a weird competition, one Ash wouldn't want to take part in but it's automatic. For his first _real_ kiss, this was certainly memorable. The next morning risen with the clear day and sun shining brightly. That ain't the only thing shining brightly. The ferry reached the dock and the foursome with their Pokémon disembarked. Tracey stood on the pier waiting for the rest to join along, Pikachu on his shoulder. When the rest walked off the ferry, Ash and Melody had faces so happy, if the sun had a face, it'd have two rivals competing for brightest smiles. Misty didn't look well at all. Her face showed disgust. Togepi was clueless to Misty's feelings but something might have happened in their cabin that she's none too happy about.

"You two look chipper this morning," he noticed with a chuckle. Pikachu leaped off Tracey's shoulder and onto Ash's head, his cap back on. Seeing how close Melody was to Ash, she suddenly remembered what she said back at the festival.

"_If you want somebody to do what you want, whenever you want, you should find yourself a girlfriend!" _her mind replayed. She couldn't believe her own words had come back to haunt her. It played out like a cruel joke. She was regretting those words. "Why did I say that to him?!" You have to feel pretty bad about yourself if you tell them something, they go do it and the results were better than anticipated. In this case, Misty told Ash to get a girlfriend and it's obvious...he's got one. Melody walked along Ash's side as they traveled by foot toward Pallet Town.

"How does it feel to walk on mainland than back on the island?" Thinking the question was addressed to her, Melody gave it a wonder.

"Hey, lemme walk for sometime!" she huffed. "I know why you're asking but now is too soon."

"Okay! Sorry for being quick about it!" Ash could forgive Tracey for that moment.

"It's alright!" he acknowledged. "I could have asked you about if you're ready to see Prof. Oak yet." The thought of seeing Oak made Tracey freak out while Misty watched from several yards away. She wasn't getting close to Ash and some of it was her fault.

"Oh no!" Tracey yelped as he pulled out several notebooks of Pokémon sketches. Turning, Melody saw the distant Misty. She didn't see a reason for her to stay so far behind.

"Hey, Misty!" she called out. "What's wrong? Why are you marooning yourself over there?" This told Misty that the two could still be friends. She came up while Tracey frantically searched for good sketches.

"Sorry," she murmured. "It's something I said that bothered me. That's all." Ash palmed Misty's shoulder, support for the redhead from Cerulean City.

"Hey, it's fine," he reassured. "We're still friends, right?" Ash may not be the brightest bulb but even his words can be comforting.

"Yeah..." It made Misty feel better about the situation and Togepi happy too. Together, they helped clean up Tracey's mess and headed to Pallet, some starting the next step in their lives. That "Welcome Kiss" now had more meaning and Ash and Melody greeted their hearts as one.

* * *

END of FLYING

(I think it's right for her to represent Flying since there were the four legends surrounding her. Well, to all on the site, I wish you all a MERRY CHRISTMAS!)


	8. A Pair of Drifloons

_Shippings: BreezeShipping and BroomShipping_

* * *

_One-Shot 8: A Pair of Drifloons_

Taking a break from their travels, Ash and his friends stopped by a clearing for lunch. As always, Brock's doing the cooking and it's stew for all. Ash and Dawn were polishing their badges and ribbons just after they set the table. Pikachu and Piplup joined the other Pokémon in their food, Buneary sharing her portion with Ash's mouse. "That's so nice of you, Buneary," Dawn praised. "Giving some of your Pokémon food to Pikachu..." Buneary blushed to the compliment from her owner.

"I don't see a reason for Buneary to share with Pikachu," Ash mulled. "They each have their own Pokémon food." That's Ash, not getting their relationship.

"You seriously need to grow up, Ash!" Dawn snapped. "You'd know a thing or two about love and how it works." Ouch! Ash didn't want to hear that.

"I _am_ growing up! It just takes me a little time to understand, alright?" To Brock, it wasn't that quick.

"Little more than that to understand," he groaned. "You wouldn't know love if it hit you in the face." It hurt Ash more getting that from his friend from his point of view, one Dawn was quick to criticize.

"You're one to talk!" she huffed. "You're busy chasing anything taller than you!" Brock wasn't sure if he should reply back at the blue-haired girl from Twinleaf. "Boys..." It's easy to see how frustrated Dawn became with her companions. Apparently, not to the oblivious one.

"What's she getting upset about?" he questioned. How clueless can one person be? Even Pikachu knew that Dawn didn't appreciate the slow-learning traits of his master. Just then, a sudden gust blew in, nearly toppling some of the smaller Pokémon. Thankfully, Dawn's Mamoswine moved in to block the rest from getting caught in the strong winds.

"Thanks, Mamoswine!" The mammoth Pokémon growled to the praise. Ash thought that gust was unusual.

"Where did that come from? The weather report said that winds were mild all week long." There's a problem with his explanation and the breeder had the answer.

"Ash, that was a couple cities over," Brock corrected. "It's not always the same weather everywhere." Ash was slow but this was ridiculous. That's when screams were heard. All looked up, watching two pink-haired girls hanging on Drifloons about to crash. Dawn took action...sort of.

"Mamoswine, brace yourself!" she called out. Mamoswine stood firm as the two bounced off the top of it. Each girl fell in the hands of the boys. When the excitement passed, all looked and saw two familiar sisters. "Marnie? And Paige?" They were the two daughters of a Nurse Joy. Recovering from that ride, the two gather themselves on their feet.

"You two alright?" Ash asked in concern.

"I think so," groaned the elder Marnie.

"I think so," copied Paige. Hearing her little sister repeat her words, Marnie got upset.

"Paige, stop copying me!" All Paige did was giggle at her anger. It did tell the rest that both were in good shape. Still, this was little sister trying to act like big sister.

"That's just like Paige to repeat Marnie," Dawn chuckled. After getting organized, Ash asked the obvious question.

"So what happened to you two?" he wondered. Marnie chose to answer for the both of them.

"We were actually running an errand for Mom when a freak gust of wind caught us and our Drifloons," she explained. "All we could do was hold on for dear life." Dawn believed it. There was nothing else the Joy sisters could do with the winds carrying them and their Balloon Pokémon. Speaking of, Brock had a close look at all three Drifloons. The three looked winded, no pun intended, but otherwise seemed okay.

"Looks like your Drifloons could use some rest but they don't need too much treatment," he studied. The good news brought a small smile on Marnie's face.

"Thanks, Brock," she praised.

"Thanks, Brock," Paige duplicated. Ah, younger siblings...

"I _told_ you NOT to copy me!" Not listening, Paige laughed and snuggled on Dawn's leg.

"Marnie's scary!" The sight of the Joys left Ash tired in thought.

"It makes me glad I'm an only child," he huffed. At least Dawn could agree to that statement.

"That makes two of us," she shared. Poor Brock. He's got a lot of brothers and sisters back in Pewter City, Kanto. Suddenly, Marnie glared over at the pot of stew being brewed.

"Were you guys having lunch?" she guessed. Paige came over to her older sister, sniffing the pot to admire how delicious it was through the nose.

"Smells good," she awed. "But it might need more." Finding the table, Paige pulled out a stock of dry pasta noodles. Ash saw the stock and knew what Paige wanted.

"Allow me," he offered. Taking a knife and his thumb, Ash guided cuts on the stock to smaller pieces. Dawn and Marnie watched, somewhat humored by his gesture.

"Wait for it..." she predicted. She was thinking Ash would cut his thumb. Ash didn't speed through his cuts. He kept an even pace, moving the thumb in rhythm with the knife.

"And...that's it." Beautifully sliced noodles ready to go in the stew. Paige brought it over to Brock who helped add it to the broth. Marnie came over to see if there were any cuts but Ash's thumb, less his hand looked spotless.

"Usually I'd see some blood from that but you seem alright," spoke the elder sister who shared the same hairstyle as her nurse mother.

"I'd rather leave the speed to the Pokémon. I've seen Brock cut noodles before and he didn't rush his cuts either." He can be taught. After sometime since applying the noodles, the humans had a chance to eat while the Drifloons had a share of the Pokémon food.

"That was good!" cheered Paige. Marnie also enjoyed the food, much like everyone else.

"That was good!" copied Marnie. Like younger sister, like older sister...

"Hey, stop copying me~!" A chuckle from Marnie knew she hit a nerve. She wasn't asking for a role-reversal.

"Now you know how I feel when you copy me." Realizing the position, Paige understood the reason Marnie wanted her to stop.

"Okay, I get it! I won't repeat what you say!" A sneer from Marnie forced Paige to make sure of her wish.

"Promise?" Paige's flurry of nods nearly caused the loops of her hair to fall out. However, Ash saw that notion as too far.

"Marnie, be nice to Paige!" he scolded. Ash still wasn't seeing the problem before.

"If you have an annoying brother or sister, that's how you take care of the issue." Brock never had that problem with his siblings. They should get some lessons from him.

"Sometimes, you need to get in your sibling's head to get that brother or sister to make them start cooperating," he illustrated. Ash and Dawn thought the words were deep to accept. After their meals, it was cleanup before heading out to their next stop. "Ash, you have the dishes."

"Got it, Brock!" That's when Marnie and Paige had a request in mind.

"Hey Brock, can we help Ash with the dishes?" wondered the elder sister.

"Yeah, can we?" Paige urged with glee. "Can we?" Extra help could make Ash's job easier and the choir faster.

"Sure!" he laughed. "I bet Ash would like that." Gathering the dishes, Ash and the sisters reached a pond and started cleaning the plates and pans. Marnie organized the glassware to the bowls that were used, Ash cleaned up the dishes and Paige dried them. The Pokémon played around, including the Drifloon. As Ash brushed off remains of food, Paige flapped the towel to dry it, unintentionally raining water on Ash and Marnie who instinctively covered up.

"Paige!" both victims screeched. Paige laughed at the sprayed sister and friend. Ash sneered and swung a hook to the pond, splashing water on the younger girl, soaking her.

"Hey!" she yelped. You got to love payback.

"That's for getting us wet," Ash warned. Marnie couldn't hold herself back and splashed back at Ash with a scoop of water. Ash prevented most of the water to get to his face but even that was a bit far.

"That was for Paige!" Marnie sneered. Another smile from Ash proceeded with a rain on Marnie and before long, all three engaged in a water fight, splashing each other instead of cleaning the kitchen ware. Suddenly, a twist from Ash caused him to slip from the newly wet grass and into the pond. Everyone got worried.

"Ash!" they yelled. Brock and Marnie helped yank Ash from the drink. He was soaked to the skin.

"Let's get you out of those!" he advised. In a minute, Ash was stripped down to his shorts as a fire was started under his damp wear. A dry towel and blanket covered him. He let out a sneeze.

"Bless you!" Marnie excused. She and Paige made sure Ash was comfortable while he waited for his wardrobe to rid the water.

"We're sorry," Paige apologized. Ash wasn't worried about his condition.

"It's alright," he shrugged off prior to another sneeze. "We did get caught in the moment." Hearing Ash admit to their mistake let a huge load off the Joy sisters' backs.

"Just relax, Ash," Brock allowed. "I'll finish the dishes." How thoughtful. Ash felt better in mind but still shivered from being wet. Dawn was a little worried about how the sisters would get home.

"Are you gonna ride the Drifloon back?" she asked.

"We might as well," Marnie replied. "At least the winds have died down greatly for us to get home safely." They were heading home after their sudden appearance...or so that was the thought process. "But I'm not heading back until Ash is at full health. I a_m _a daughter of Nurse Joy after all."

"And _I'm_ a daughter of Nurse Joy, too!" Paige proudly proclaimed. Humbled, Ash scoffed the titles the sisters portrayed themselves as.

"You two know your mom and your aunts take care of Pokémon, not humans, right?" he pointed out. The sisters didn't mind that information.

"Maybe but sometimes helping people is like helping Pokémon," Marnie compared.

"So consider yourself happy to have us take care of you," Paige snapped as she came up and kissed Ash on the cheek. The kiss made Ash blush. He may be cold but that kiss warmed his face.

"You see?" Brock surveyed. "Paige cares about you. I think it's payback for when you and Marnie rescued her after she ran off to see their mom." The reminder made sense to Ash about Paige's reaction. Marnie stood forward and reached Ash.

"I think the most important thing someone needs to get better is love," she trusted her words. "Besides, I doubt Dawn's been giving you any since you two have been together for sometime." Ouch! Sealing the deal was a lip-to-lip smooch between the two. Forget the cheeks alone, Ash's face burned red with blushes. Steam billowed from the drops still on him from the kiss. Watching and steamed herself from the comment, Dawn couldn't let her anger get bottled up.

"I've heard of burning passion but this is ridiculous!" she voiced in opposition. Warm up, Ash was ready to burst out of the blanket and towel.

"Thanks, you two," he praised. Getting up, Ash felt the clothes. The fire was warm enough to dry the wear for Ash to reapply and in time. Evening started to settle. After Ash finished with his gloves, a jeep rolled around, Nurse Joy coming to the scene.

"Marnie, Paige, there you are!" she sighed. "I was wondering where you've been. You weren't at the house for dinner." Blame nature, not the two who got caught in the wind, literally.

"Sorry, mom," Marnie spoke. "We just helped out Ash and his friends." A smile told the sisters that their mother was proud of them, not just the fact they were both okay.

"Like a Nurse Joy, not just your mom. Well, hop in so we can go home and make sure your dad and Ampharos don't eat all the food." It was time for them to leave but not before last hugs and kisses to Ash who seemed to take it all in stride, unlike Dawn.

"I wish you could join us for dinner," Paige wanted. "But we'll see you sometime later, okay?" A nod from Ash let the two break away for the jeep. That's when Marnie had the last saying.

"Brock, you gotta stop chasing all of our aunts and cousins!" she advised. "Let one come after you like we came after Ash!" Joy jumped in fear of what just escaped from her elder girl's mouth. Brock jumped from Marnie's advice, a thought that contradicted his approaches being a way to get someone to like him. As the jeep pulled away and the Pokémon waiving them farewells, Joy had to ask something about what she just said.

"So, you two like Ash Ketchum, is that right?" she wondered. A shy smile painted Marnie's face.

"I guess you could say that, Mom," she responded. Joy smiled for her daughters. A pair of sisters having someone to share with...or with each other.

* * *

END of GHOST

(How about that, a two-for-one deal? Keep going with the votes and I'll see all of you in 2014. Be safe and have a happy new year!)


	9. BonDed

_Shipping: DedenneShipping_

* * *

_One-Shot 9: Bon-Ded_

* * *

It was...different. "Would you like to be my brother's love?" This wasn't like with Brock around. "Clemont would be happy with you." With Brock, he'd be flirting to anyone of the opposite gender only to have either Misty, Max or Croagunk drag him away. "You look like someone who can love my brother!" Talk about contrast when it came to Bonnie. The sister wanted a girl to date her older brother, Lumiose City Gym Leader/Inventor Clemont. Traveling with the blond brother and sister, as well as Serena, Ash and his Pokémon friends journeyed to the next town where Ash could compete for his next badge. Right now, Clemont's focus was on his Cupid acting sister.

"Bonnie, how many girls have you ask since we joined Ash?" he questioned. "I'm surprised you'd want me to have a girl more than him." The alternate suggestion fumed at the offer.

"Don't put me in the same boat as you, Clemont!" quietly roared the trainer from Pallet. Hearing the mumble, Serena wondered about Ash's earlier journeys.

"Were you the subject of girls in any regions you traveled?" she asked. It wasn't that Ash was the subject of many affections...

"Not really. I watched Brock advertise himself to girls before my other friends and even his Croagunk denied him." The name rang a bell to Clemont.

"Wait a second..." he shuttered. "Brock...that sounds familiar..." That's when his mind clicked. "You don't mean Brock, the Pewter City Gym Leader in Kanto?" That would be him but...

"_Former_ Pewter City Gym Leader in Kanto. When he traveled with me, he wanted to become a Pokémon Breeder but after his Happiny evolved to Chansey, he had a change of plans and decided to become a Pokémon Doctor." Nothing wrong with a career choice, especially when it comes to helping Pokémon.

"So if Brock's not the Gym Leader in Pewter City, who is?" Serena questioned.

"It's Flint, Brock's dad. I bet that Brock's brother, Forrest will take over after he retires." Knowing that Ash had a Gym Leader as a traveling partner, not to mention traveling with one now in Clemont, Bonnie wanted to know Ash's other friends.

"Did you travel with other Gym Leaders?" she excitedly asked.

"Sure did. I traveled with Misty of the Cerulean Gym and Cilan of the Striaton Gym...and it might be a bit of a stretch but future leader of the Opelucid Gym, Iris." So two Gym Leaders and one up-and-coming... not a bad set but it left Serena suspicious.

"Any of those two fall for you?" she urged. Surprisingly, Ash didn't flinch.

"Not even remotely in the park. Misty nagged at me for destroying her bike, or so it looked destroyed, and Iris... I don't know to this day why she traveled with us." Not even Pikachu understood the motivation with Iris. Noting the lack of fear from Ash, Serena concluded that he was truthful.

"Talk about selfish. You didn't destroy anything around us and we wanted to come along with you with different reasons like me remembering you from that summer camp." Ash itched the back of his head, still fogged about that memory.

"Keep in mind that I vividly remember being there and nothing else. Sorry but...yeah." Serena palmed Ash's shoulder, opposite of Pikachu's perch.

"Don't worry about it. I know you'll remember someday." The reply from Serena felt promising with the group.

"Not to sound too optimistic but if Ash does remember his past with Serena, I'd think he'd have more confidence down the road," Clemont thought. Little sister wasn't sure what big brother meant.

"How does that work?" she blinked.

"It's called care. In case you need a reminder, Ash and Serena met at the summer camp with Prof. Oak, at least to Serena's story and Ash helped her when she got injured." A heavy sigh from Pallet's best wasn't a pleasant one.

"Look, I'm not saying I don't believe her," Ash clarified. "I remember the camp but I don't remember who was there besides Gary. If he was here in Kalos instead of wherever he took off to, he could help me with who was there." Serena felt somewhat dejected from Ash's reply. They soon found themselves in a little town which had a Pokémon Center. They registered for the night and had their Pokémon checked out. During the night, Bonnie couldn't sleep. Her actions in trying to hook her big bro with a girl and the debate with him, Ash and Serena weighed heavily on her young mind. Thinking about Ash's experience with girls had her wondering if Ash was the right boy to discuss love. She left her bed and exited the room she and Serena slept in and entered the room next door, not thinking if Ash slept commando-style. She got to Ash's bed and rattled his shoulder.

"Ash, get up!" she begged. "Please!" The shaking woke Ash from his slumber. He'd wish he could still sleep.

"Bonnie?" He looked to the clock at the side of the bed. 12:32 AM. "It's the middle of the night!" Bonnie didn't care about what time it was.

"I'm sorry but I just couldn't sleep. What we talked about today won't go away." This worried Ash. They got up and entered the kitchen where Ash poured milk for the two. Bonnie was thankful for the milk.

"Now what this about our conversation today that you can't sleep?" Bonnie wanted to come clean with her behavior.

"You saw what I'm trying to do with Clemont. I wanted him to fall for someone but so far, Clemont's refusing to do that." Ash had to ask the obvious question.

"Why would you want Clemont to love someone?" Just because the question is obvious, it doesn't mean the answer is.

"Clemont's not getting any younger and I worry about his future." Her reason may be understandable but she should slow down on her approach.

"I get that you want your big brother to love someone but I think you're going at it the wrong way." This interested Bonnie. What did Ash mean by the wrong way? "After traveling with friends, I've learned that the best way to approach love is not to approach it at all." Bonnie blinked at the explanation.

"But how is Clemont suppose to get married if I'm not looking for a loved one?" She still wasn't getting the matter.

"Because I've learned from my travels and the examples from my friends and my Pokémon. It's a friendship that goes pretty deep...and sometimes love at first sight doesn't work. I get that you wanna help Clemont but you need to know that not everyone you meet will like you. Trust me, I've had my fair share. Love...needs a special connection, a bond that the two share." Who knew Ash was smart about love?

"A special...bond? You mean like you and Pikachu?"

"Something like that. The bond between a human and Pokémon and a bond between two people are very different. A trainer-Pokémon bond is the connection of trust to know what attack to use in a battle and what techniques your Pokémon wants to learn. A bond between two people is about trust to watch over the other through everything that can get in their way like kids for instance." It wasn't a good example but give him a chance to clarify...or at least give Bonnie one.

"So...do we have a special bond? A...connection?" Ash could reply but tested Bonnie to see if she had an item.

"What do you think?" Bonnie wondered as she alternated kicks in the air.

"We both have Electric-Type Pokémon...cute Electric-type Pokémon." Technically, Dedenne was Clemont's Pokémon. Though one can't argue Bonnie was taking good care of it.

"That's one way!" Bonnie blushed at Ash's reply.

"You know, after seeing you help Prof. Sycamore's Garchomp on Prism Tower and how you saved me, the professor and Serena from those bad people who had their talking Meowth...I wanna grow up to be just like you!" Talk about deep admiration. Ash wasn't expecting the confession. "You've been with many friends and gym leaders. Your love for Pokémon is so awesome and your bravery is something I wanna have!" Ash scoffed at the excited little girl. Clemont may be the bigger brother by blood but her praise for Ash would question if that's how she sees him as.

"When you get your first Pokémon, everything awaits you. All you need to do is stand up for what you believe is right."

"And I will! You just watch me get braver and stronger!" Realizing her excitement was getting Ash nervous, Bonnie slowed her jump and calmed down. "Sorry. I just...this talk about bond and being strong...and learning it from someone who's gone to many places, all with Pikachu...I think I've found my real big brother! Thank you!" She pounced on Ash and gave him a kiss. You're never too young to discover love. Noticing what she just did, Bonnie freaked out in joy. "Oh my gosh! That was my first kiss! I can't believe it!" Usually, it's the one who receives the kiss could claim that it was or wasn't their signature first kiss.

"You sound like you're happy about all that's happened." The happy face painted on Bonnie helped confirm the ordeal. Before she could go after his lips again, a yawn billowed softly from hers. That milk did the trick. Just then, she fell fast asleep, her head collapsing on Ash's lap. Ash didn't mind her using his lap like a pillow. Soon, he'd nodded off. The morning rose where Clemont and Dedenne found a bed empty.

"Bonnie?" he called out. Dedenne looked up and couldn't find the caretaker. Stepping out of the room, Dedenne picked up Bonnie's scent and raced to the lobby with Serena coming out with Pikachu. Ash wasn't with him so that was a problem. "Serena!" Hearing her name, Serena looked to the gym leader.

"Clemont, what's wrong?" she wondered.

"Bonnie! She's not in her bed!" Now Serena became suspicious. No Ash or Bonnie anywhere. They came out to the lobby where they found their friend and sister, both sawing logs. Those awake breathed a sigh of relief.

"At least they're not kidnapped by Team Rocket." Serena's voice woke Ash from his sleep, his eyes starting to adjust.

"Morning, Serena," he yawned. "Morning, Clemont." The two Pokémon came over to greet the trainer from Pallet.

"Ash, why is my sister with you out in lobby?" Clemont asked.

"She woke me up in the middle of the night and I helped her get comfortable to sleep." The blushing Bonnie while zonked had Clemont worried that she got sick. "She just needed an understanding on what love really is and how it works." Could this mean no more acts of Bonnie trying to hook Clemont to a girl on first sight? Serena huffed an ideal reasoning to what happened.

"I guess after traveling for a long time, you have the knowledge to see the situation through, including when Pokémon aren't involved,"she concluded. Maybe...

"Yeah, I wish Brock would adopt what I told Bonnie. It's no wonder he had problems with girls." Too late now! Not waiting for Bonnie to wake, Ash gave her a piggyback ride as she still snoozed. Pikachu rode on Serena's head while Dedenne was in its Pokéball. The sight of Ash and Bonnie wasn't too comfortable for Serena.

"Did Ash say something to Bonnie that she wants to stay asleep on him?" Clemont thought nothing of the sort, recalling Bonnie in the middle of the night from the excitement.

"Nah, she's still little," he shook. "She's gonna need all the energy to keep an eye on Dedenne when I choose to release it again." Still, they remain unaware of what Bonnie did to their Kanto Region friend. The Kalos Region...maybe the region where Ash would want to stay...maybe.

* * *

END of FAIRY

(Yes, Dedenne is an Electric/Fairy Pokémon and since X/Y introduced the Fairy-Type to the World, I thought it would be proper to give it to the first owner of a Fairy Pokémon. It was hard to choose since I looked and found out the Togepi line all had Fairy-type and could have chosen either of the two princesses from my other Pokémon fanfics. And yes...it's actually a traveling companion for the first time. One more time, I'm resetting the polls for you to vote.)


	10. VillaBration

_Shipping: PrimeraShipping  
One-Shot 10: Villa-bration_

* * *

The victory of the Orange Crew and their winner deserves a celebration...and what better place to celebrate it than the villa of a member of the Elite Four. Watching from her villa on the Southern Mandarin Island, Prima saw Ash beat Drake in the showdown of challenger and Orange Leader. Invited to her villa to enjoy the spoils, Ash, Misty, Tracey and their Pokémon friends rode Ash's Lapras to the island. "Cheers!" everyone chimed as they clapped glasses of orange soda in the middle of the picnic table outside a picturesque sunny sky. It's mild enough where even those bundled up aren't irritated by the heat the Orange Islands can offer. There's an entrée of food for both human and Pokémon. Standing behind Ash was the Orange League trophy and the GS Ball that he needed to return to Prof. Oak. Right now, it's a party to congratulate the trainer from Pallet for his wins.

"Eat up!" Prima encouraged. "There's plenty to go around!" You don't need to tell Ash twice. He's stuffing his face like no one's business.

"This is awesome!" he muffled. Misty and Tracey smiled at Ash for his childish antics like...

"You shouldn't talk with your mouth full, Ash," Misty warned. Ash heeded the advice, barely before any food got caught in his throat. He swallowed his food, perhaps a piece of his pride before taking a breather.

"Right...sorry." Tracey and Prima giggled at Ash's kiddish gimmick. It's a wonderful treat for Prima to grant Ash this prize. Prima had more to say.

"Ash, by defeating Drake, you've shown me that you're capable in understanding your Pokémon," she praised...somewhat.

"Thanks." However, she had her doubts.

"However, you're years from refined to consider you the best." Ouch! Getting set up only to get knocked down... "But it does tell me you have potential to understand how your Pokémon will act like your Charizard for instance. Also, your battling style may need some retooling." Ash gawked a little from the well-endowed Elite Four companion.

"What do you mean?" The cold smile got on Ash's nerves as Pikachu watched on.

"You're still like jagged waves, a storm unrelenting to find a calm surf. One must learn that a cool demeanor and calm mind will think clearly when the trouble rears itself. On a side note, your Pokémon have become stronger than when you battled me." To Ash, that sounded like a challenge.

"Wait until I battle you again to see how strong my Pokémon can get!" Just not now and Tracey would put him at rest.

"Ash, let's concentrate on what we need to do next," he reminded. The cooler head forced Ash to stop before he got full of himself and loss badly to Prima before.

"Yeah, good idea..." he eased. "Prof. Oak and the GS Ball." Everyone knew the real reason Ash was sent to the Orange Islands in the first place and that was getting the GS Ball from...her. Seeing the trophy next to the infamous Pokéball reminded Prima of another item.

"I almost forgot," gasped the magenta-haired host. Her high-heels clicked to her walking inside where she snagged a new trophy. It was like the Winner's Trophy but with the inscription that read "HONORABLE TRAINER." "I did say that you'd get this trophy after you beat the Orange Crew. It's the Honorable Trainer's trophy that you've earned." Ash now had two trophies to give to his mother back home.

"Thanks very much!" Ash glared at the newly acquired trophy, amazed at the shine and texture of the trophy. He'd only wished he won the Indigo League by beating Ritchie and whoever else stood in his way, not ending up in the Top 16. However, what he held to him wasn't accomplishing the Orange League, but a reminder of how far he's gone with his Pokémon.

"It's a lot to take in, isn't it?" To Ash, this small accomplishment gave him a big step toward becoming a Pokémon Master.

"These trophies...they mean a lot!" The humble tremble of Ash's voice tickled Prima. Pikachu climbed Ash's shoulder to see the trophies as well. "You, Charizard, Lapras, Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Snorlax... Just imagine this at a bigger scale."

("I can see it now!") Pikachu awed, visions of the two crowned champions of a major Pokémon league...Delia, Prof. Oak, Misty, Brock, Tracey, Gary and many, many people they've met during their journeys. There was a jerk looking at his defeated Marowak before walking away in disgust. Ash held Pikachu as close as possible, the thrill of victory embraced with each. However, it was just a dream...for now.

"How long are you gonna stare at those trophies?" Misty teased. Hearing the redhead, Ash shyly looked back and itched his head in embarrassment.

"Sorry," he apologized. "Just caught ourselves in the moment." Misty huffed a sigh but smiled realizing that this was Ash, the same wondrous boy she's grown accustomed to and one that may never really change unless by some miracle. Prima noticed the sky getting reddish.

"Tell you what," she spoke up. "You can stay here for the night. It's...not part of the reward, just looking out for trainers like you." Thoughtful of Prima to do so. As the moon rose in the sky, Ash slumped on a sofa while Misty and Prima joined him. He wasn't asleep, just felt something was off with him.

"Is something bothering you?" Misty questioned. Pikachu woke up on the table and turned to the two young women and Togepi in Misty's arms. Ash sprung to a seating position and twisted his head to them.

"Misty..." he recognized. "Prima..." Reading his face, Prima had a good idea what's going on with Ash.

"Contemplating your future?" she guessed. From lying on the sofa to sitting on it, Ash took a big breath and relaxed.

"Yeah...I wonder if I should challenge the Indigo League again? Or find another region to compete in? Right now, it feels like I've hit a crossroad and I'm not sure what I should do next." This was supposed to be a spry young man chasing a dream since he first acquired Pikachu. Now, he looked like someone who's lost his way. Did he lose interest because he beat the Orange League? Even Misty knew Ash wouldn't act this way without reason.

"I believe you, and that's hard for me to say," she confessed. "Keep in mind you still owe me a bike and we have that GS Ball to bring back to Prof. Oak." That's when a thought struck her. "That's it! I bet the professor can give you a path to travel towards." He didn't think about that. Ash thought it couldn't hurt to check in on Oak to see about a new adventure he'd know about.

"Yeah, good idea. If anyone should know about anything new for trainers, it's the professor." He pulled out the GS Ball and gazed at the real reason for the trip to the Orange Islands in the first place. Then a Pokéball: Lapras' Pokéball. "Maybe we can also find Lapras' school." The welfare of one of Ash's Pokémon was also a priority. This worried the ladies.

"Are you saying that you want to give up your Lapras?"

"That's not it. I think there's a reason that school left Lapras behind and I doubt something like a storm would be enough to separate them." Ash may have been onto something big. Misty gawked at what Ash believed was a more serious reason for Lapras' abandonment.

"What else could there be? Team Rocket involved?"

"I wouldn't be too surprised if they're part of the problem." He had no proof but their encounters would lead to the only conclusion.

"Even so, your waves will become bothersome if you don't relent your torrent," Prima advised. Come again?

"What Prima is saying is that if you get angry a lot, you won't be able to understand," Misty clarified. Ash realized what the ladies meant.

"Sorry..." he murmured. His passion got on Prima's mind, how enthusiastic he acted to helping Pokémon drew her to him.

"So there is a burning heart for Pokémon within you," she awed. Kneeling to meet the face, her inkling inched her face to his enchanted eyes. "May the love of Pokémon save them from the evils of the world. I bestow it upon you." Sealing the deal was a sealing of lips. Prima gave Ash the kiss he'd never forget. Misty wouldn't forget it either...for an entirely different reason.

"What in the world are you doing to Ash!" she screamed, Togepi withdrawing itself to shape an egg. Prima turned while the trainer from Pallet fell on the soft sofa, encumbered by her smooch. Talk about a goodnight kiss.

"You mean to tell me that you've traveled with Ash for this long and have no feelings for him?" The face on Misty was utter shock. As true as it sounded, she refused to let her face be seen. She has feelings but...

"The only reason I'm traveling with him is that he destroyed my bike!" To Prima, it's an excuse. She had all this time from Ash's first day as a Pokémon trainer to now for her to come out and face him with her feelings. To Prima, the one who should feel ashamed for not coming forward was Misty.

"One will not know what the other realizes unless they come clean about it." Prima's specs and eyes refocused on Ash, sound asleep on the couch. "Ash needs the love and support, not just from his Pokémon. Those he comes across may share their feelings as well...perhaps to show love that you'll fail to see. At his rest, he's a river that flows with some off-chutes for his passion. You need to find his river and grow accustomed to how he flows. The two of you can learn a lot if one understands the other." Misty wanted none of Prima's words to get in her head. She headed to bed and left Ash with Prima who gathered a blanket and covered him up. Ash looked so comfortable, Prima thought that it wouldn't hurt sleeping with him. She dug in the blanket, took her heels off and snuggled next to Ash while his Pokémon fell back to sleep now that the fiasco stopped. For a member of the Elite Four, seeing her cuddling with someone like Ash was...cute. The next morning rose. Ash woke to the sound of the receiver of the video phone hanging up. Prima came by Ash with some information. "Good news." Ash could only wonder what news Prima had.

"What's up?" he asked.

"I got a report about where a school of Lapras were found. It's southwest of here. It could be the school which your Lapras came from." Ash figured that reuniting his Lapras with the group it came from was nearby. They needed to go right away.

"Okay. As soon as Misty and Tracey get ready, we'll head out toward that school." Just before the afternoon, the trainers boarded Lapras for the group. "Just imagine, Lapras. You get to tell your family about winning the Orange League. I bet they'll be proud of what you did." The Transport Pokémon wailed in excitement about getting back to the school which broke away from him.

"Lapras can't wait to get back to that school," Tracey studied. "I can tell that from its wail." Misty could agree. Just as they were taking off, Prima found them to wish farewell.

"So this is it," she discovered. "Ash, may the rest of your journeys be as fulfilling as here in the Orange Islands." Ash nodded to her request.

"Don't worry!" he smirked. "And one day, I'll come back to challenge you to another Pokémon battle!" Prima couldn't wait for that day to come. Lapras swam out, leaving the island as Prima watched. As the heroes drifted to sea, Tracey noticed Ash's smile so wide.

"Ash, did something happen last night?" he questioned. "I haven't seen you this happy since I met you." Misty wasn't as happy as Ash. She was steaming.

"Just imagine if you got some love from a member of the Elite Four," she murmured. Hearing that, Tracey had a mental photo of Ash and Prima making out. Needless to say, it freaked the Pokémon Watcher out. The kiss from Prima wasn't as cold as her Pokémon, but it did give Misty the cold shoulder on what love is.

* * *

END of ICE

(Since someone else did this, and that I couldn't think of another Ice trainer, Lorelei or Prima sounded like a decent choice. Keep up on those votes.)


	11. Wings of Vivility

_Shipping: SantaluneShipping  
One-Shot 11: Wings of Vivility_

* * *

Ash was well on his way to the Kalos League after winning the Plant Badge from Ramos. Now he, Serena, Clemont, Bonnie and their Pokémon friends returned to Lumiose City once more for Ash and Clemont to have their match for the Voltage Badge. Last time they stopped by Lumiose City to see Prof. Sycamore, Clemont and Bonnie's father inexplicably identified Clemont as the Gym Leader of Prism Tower. Arriving, Sophie greeted the kids to the lab, rebuilt for the third time since Ash arrived. It was damaged twice by those pests known as Team Rocket, once trying to get Sycamore's Garchomp and another getting information on Mega Evolution data. Both times, it left the lab in shambles. Both times, Ash and company stopped them. However instead of a human appearing, let alone Sycamore, a Helioptile came forward and right to Ash. This startled and confused the rest. Could this Helioptile not belong to Sycamore? "Hey, Ash!" voiced a familiar woman. The four and Pokémon turned to the tall blond/brunette-haired woman.

"Alexa?" Ash wondered. Alexa flashed a peace sign to the group. They haven't seen her since leaving the Santalune City Gym when Ash beat her little sister, Viola. "What are you doing here?" A snicker told Ash what plans were in store.

"Well, Viola's birthday is coming up and she wanted to ask if you could join her." A birthday party? And why invite Ash?

"Why me?"

"Funny you should ask. She wanted to take more photos of you and Pikachu at her gym with her Vivilion." A simple request but in a sense, it's an honorable one.

"That's cool that you're getting photographed by the Santalune Gym Leader again," Clemont cheered with a pat on the back from his Aipom Arm. The Arm nearly floored Ash but did knock Pikachu off his perch from the shoulder. Luckily, Bonnie was by Ash that she caught him if he got knocked off.

"Clemont, why not use your real hand instead of your Aipom Arm?!" she scolded. Even Serena thought the use of the mechanical arm was overdoing the cheer. Clemont shrugged his shoulders, unable to defend himself.

"I'm still trying to perfect the brain connecting software to the ClemGear." Bonnie and Serena's flustered sighs didn't accept his answer.

"You're hopeless." Clemont and his technology. Some things were never meant to go together. Amused, Ash and Alexa huffed a laugh.

"So, what do you say, Ash?" she returned to the original reason. "I can give you a lift there." Ash would forgo the offer but if it's for a birthday deal, it would be better to take it.

"I can wait to earn my fifth badge from Clemont," he decided. "Besides, I did want to see her awesome Vivilion again." Alexa smiled, satisfied to join her sister for her special day.

"Thanks a lot, Ash." Serena thought it wouldn't hurt returning to the gym where she met Ash after being away from him for so long...at least in her mind. Clemont had other plans.

"I'll get the gym ready for when I battle Ash," he denied. "This way, I can program ClemBot to act as judge for the battle." So much for a complete reunion. Even Bonnie got disappointed about big brother electing not to join in the celebration.

"For once, get your head out of your inventions!" Someone wanted a normal brother. Ash rested a hand on Bonnie to recommend relaxation.

"It's okay, Bonnie," he eased. "If Clemont doesn't want to come with, no need to force the issue." The frown on Bonnie's face told a lot. She wanted family bonding. Alexa stepped out, started the car and called everyone who wanted to go. Ash sat in front with Alexa while Serena, Bonnie and Pikachu were in the back. A short drive later, they arrived at the Santalune Gym. To Ash, this was a memory remembered. His Pikachu and Fletchling were able to beat her Surskit and Vivilion to win the Bug Badge. They entered where the hallway was decorated with pictures of different Bug Pokémon.

"I remember when I first arrived, Fletchling lost to her Vivilion and Ash lost the gym battle," Serena recalled. Nostalgia filled with her as she began to seek Ash after watching him on TV saving Sycamore's Garchomp before nearly committing suicide by saving his Pikachu after a piece of Prism Tower collapsed. She pursued him due to the memory of one faithful day she couldn't let go of. Suddenly, a flash of light. It was a camera flash and when the flash subsided, all turned to the birthday girl.

"Sometimes the best shots are those no one suspects coming," Viola snickered. As the kids recover their eyesight, Alexa scoffed at her sister's antics.

"Only you, Viola," she sighed. Viola closed in, noting a missing member.

"So where's tinker boy? The baby sister's here."

"Clemont said that he's working on preparing Ash for his Gym Battle at Prism Tower," groaned Bonnie. "And...I'M NOT A BABY!" Everyone, including Pikachu and Dedenne covered their ears from Bonnie's shout. After she calmed down, Viola brought out her Vivilion which had different colored wings...and not from her Pokéball. This one had violet wings with red and orange squares and lighter shades of violet streaks at the tips.

"Hold on...that's an Elegant Vivilion!" Serena gasped. "Your Vivilion's a Meadow, right?" To prove the relationship, Viola tossed her Pokéball and released her pink-winged Vivilion.

"Yep," she chuckled. "It was a Scatterbug when Alexa and I got to meet it and since I fell in love with Bug Pokémon, I raised it while she took care of a Noibat." The Jungle Vivilion fluttered over everyone before landing on Ash's head. Suddenly, the girls wondered about who this Vivilion was.

"Wait a minute...it can't be..." The inability to answer had Bonnie urging the identity.

"Isn't that the same Vivilion we helped with from that crooked merchant?" she guessed. Vivilion's squeak gave the girls another moment in memory. Being the journalist she was, Alexa got interested with the case.

"I smell a scoop!" she cheered in glee. "You gotta tell me about it! Was the merchant selling all sorts of Scatterbugs? How much was he asking for?" Ash and Viola sighed at Alexa's attempt at understanding the situation.

"Sisters..." she groaned. "They can be such a pain." Ash wasn't sure he wanted to believe her. He was an only child while some of his companions were either older or younger siblings. Brock was the eldest of his many brothers and sisters, Misty was the youngest of her sisters, May and Max were brother and sister together like Clemont and Bonnie and Cilan was the middle brother of Cress and Chili. As Alexa got the story of the Vivilion's discovery, Viola, Ash and the Vivilions entered the battlefield but not to fight for the Bug Badge. That's already been won. The Vivilions flew freely around the room, not a care in the world. "Seeing these Vivilions playing together is adorable."

"Yeah, it reminds me of the Butterfree I let go for its mating season a long time ago," Ash recalled. That's when the Elegant danced around in the air for the Meadow. Nostalgia swooped in again for the Pallet Town trainer. "No, it can't be..." It was like the time with Butterfree. "The...Courtship Dance?" Intrigued and enticed by joy, the Meadow danced along.

"So that's Courtship Dance." Whipping her camera, she snapped several shots of the Vivilions' dance. "So I heard from Serena by Alexa that she remembers you but not the other way around." Ash scratched the back of his head, unsure what to say.

"Well, I don't remember who was actually at the summer camp. I just remember the camp, that's it." Viola wasn't letting that excuse slide.

"Let me put it this way: I've had countless battles and I remember the challengers that step up. Call it...Photographic Memory." The idea of remembering so many challengers surprised Ash.

"Photographic Memory?"

"Yep. I remember names and faces of trainers that reach the Santalune Gym. However, none have really fueled my passion of Bug Pokémon more than you, Ash." The named trainer wondered why Viola commended him? It didn't really matter why, Ash accepted it sheepishly.

"I don't know how but thanks!" Anyway, back to the matter at hand.

"Well, photographic memories let you remember what the person looks like or what Pokémon they have like your mind is a camera. It records what a person or a Pokémon looks like, which can hep if talking about a Pokémon that's shiny." Ash should know about Shiny Pokémon. His Noctowl is one.

"I thought that was a talent for photographers like you." A giggle from Viola said differently.

"Nah, anyone can have it. It's like knowing the difference between a male and female Pikachu." She presented two photos while the Elegant landed on Ash's head. One photo had Ash and Pikachu in front of a fountain. The other was another Pikachu but the tail was somewhat in the shape of a heart, something Ash noticed.

"What's up with this Pikachu's tail? It's totally different from mine!"

"That's a female Pikachu right there. Just imagine what that tail would look like while as a Pichu and a Raichu." Would Pikachu find this female Pikachu appealing? "The reason I brought up photographic memory is that Serena remembered what you looked like at that camp near Pallet Town during the time she hurt her knee." Serena gave something to Ash after he beat Viola for the Bug Badge. Pulling out a handkerchief, he realized that Serena was being truthful. It's sad that Ash had no recollection of it.

"I guess her memories are better than mine. I vaguely remember Prof. Oak's camp. But if she's right, I've got a lot to catch up on, don't I?" Elegant squeaked to Ash not to worry with Meadow backing it up.

"The Vivilions feel that you've got something to focus on...and if you do remember, I think the bond between the two...or the group will become a heck of a lot stronger." Those were some strong words to abide by.

"Thanks, Viola." As if the words weren't enough, Viola leaned down and gave Ash a soft peck on the cheek. Needless to say that Ash wasn't expecting that from a gym leader. More needless, Alexa saw it the moment she entered.

"Sister!" she snapped. Ash and Viola twisted heads to the elder sister a bit fumed at the display.

"Alexa, what's got your headgear on tight?" Viola teased. "Are you saying that you'd prefer this boy for something special?" Alexa fidgeted at the response of the younger sibling.

"No! Uh... It's not that!" If not, there's no reason for Alexa to act up from Viola's kiss.

"Then why did you get upset with me giving Ash some love?" It was a good question and Alexa couldn't find an answer...except something that wouldn't make sense.

"Ash is just a kid! He doesn't understand love with other people just yet!" Did Alexa pull off an Iris? Even Viola knew better.

"I never thought you'd resort to childish remarks. You're older, you should know better." She did have a point and Alexa started regretting her words.

"Sorry, I just thought you'd be too old for someone like him. Of course, I shouldn't necessarily speak. It's not like I have feelings for him like you do." Now she's being harsh.

"Come on, Alexa," Ash murmured. "I'm not that bad." That wasn't the point.

"Of course not." Viola wanted to get back on track.

"Anyway, you got perfect timing, sis," she praised as she gave her camera to Alexa. "This is what I wanted Ash here for." Once offered, Viola returned to Ash and posed by his side with the Vivilions fluttering overhead. Alexa aimed the camera at the four.

"Okay...gimme a big smile and say...Pikachu!" Ash complied but Viola had other plans like giving Ash another kiss as the camera snapped. Ash looked surprised from the snapshot. "Viola!" All Viola did was smile brightly.

"Now that was picture perfect!" Ash got duped to another kiss. The Vivilions enjoyed that little exchanged. Alexa shook her head in dismay. Talk about shuttering to a shutterbug. Ash could heed Viola's advice but now, he felt frozen in a picture still called life.

* * *

END of BUG

(Well, it's come down to this. The last element to be chosen and I'll go to work on it starting tomorrow. I like to thank you all for your patience and votes possible. Okay, one more to go. Who's it going to be?)


	12. Prickly Minds

_A/N: The last element, thanks to the fine group on Facebook, is Grass.  
Shipping: TurtwigShipping_

* * *

_One-Shot 12: Prickly Minds_

* * *

Ash and Pikachu have dealt with Team Rocket and their Pokémon for sometime but in a sense, they've helped the Pallet Town trainer overcome plenty of obstacles. Let's face it, without Team Rocket, Ash wouldn't be as far as he has been. While traveling with Dawn and Brock on their way to Dawn's next Pokémon Contest, they were passing through a thick wooded area. Without warning, an Oran Berry fell from above, nailing Ash in the head. "OW!" he yelped as he clasped his head in pain.

"You okay, Ash?" Dawn wondered. Brock spotted the "weapon" as Ash collected himself.

"Yeah, just something hit my head."

"Which is funny since Oran Berries are meant to heal, not hurt," Brock joked. No one laughed, even Brock who realized it was a bad gag. Apparently, the Oran Berry fell for an excuse.

"Ash, is that you?!" someone spoke up...or down. The group with Pikachu and Piplup looked up, eying Gardenia and James' Cacnea in the trees. "Sorry about that! The berry got away from me!" How, it didn't have feet. What would the Eterna City Gym Leader be doing up in the trees near her home?

"Are you stuck up there?!" Ash questioned. Gardenia sensed his concern for her well-being but wasn't worried.

"Nah, we can get down easy! Watch!" Gardenia and Cacnea leaped down from branch to branch on the scaling down. A minute later, they touched down on the earth. "Ta da!" Nothing to worry about. That's when Gardenia removed his visor and saw a tiny bump on his head. That's no doubt where the Oran Berry hit him.

"Gardenia, what are you doing up there in the trees?" Dawn asked the obvious.

"Easy. I was teaching Cacnea about using gravity if it got knocked into the air during battle." Can't say she wasn't working on practice with one of Ash's enemies' Pokémon. "And it's a pleasure to announce that Cacnea has completely learned Drain Punch." Cacnea flexed its cactus-like "muscle," trying to intimidate those it fought against.

"We'll see about that!" grinned a stoic Ash. "How about a battle to see Drain Punch in action?" If there's a new move discovered, Ash was more that willing to try it for himself. Cacnea felt the confidence billowing from Ash and turned to her new trainer about going along with it.

"You're always asking for trouble, aren't you Ash?" At least Gardenia's not a part of the Rockets. No need to embarrass yourself any further than that. The group found a clearing once Gardenia accepted the request and both took different sides.

"This is a one-on-one Pokémon battle between Ash of Pallet Town and the Eterna City Gym Leader, Gardenia," Brock announced. "There is no time limit. Let the battle begin!" Gardenia's choice was obviously Cacnea. It should feel weird for Ash battling a former Rocket's Pokémon. It didn't.

"Okay, Cacnea! Let's show off for Ash what you can do!" Cacnea stepped forth. Who was Ash sending.

"Pikachu, I choose you!" he called out. Pikachu was more that wanting to fight someone who he's beaten over and over. "Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" Pikachu fired that powerful Thunderbolt attack despite knowing that Electric attacks aren't effective on Grass-Type Pokémon.

"Cacnea, use Needle Arm on the ground!" Obeying, Cacnea slammed its arm on the earth just as Thunderbolt struck. Cacnea absorbed the attack and broke free, astonishing Pikachu. Normally with James, Cacnea was gone after an attack or two. With Gardenia, it was a new ballgame.

"It's about time Cacnea learned to absorb electric attacks!" Hearing the compliment would make the cactus Pokémon happy but this was just the beginning as Gardenia readied a command.

"Wait until you see what else I taught this cutie! Cacnea, use Pin Missile!" Cacnea fired volleys of pins at Pikachu. It didn't phase Ash.

"You think you're the only one? Pikachu, spin and use Iron Tail!" Pikachu twisted his body and the tail glowing brightly where the pins reached. The pins were like baseballs and the Iron Tail was more of an aluminum bat as each pins was swatted back at Cacnea who scrambled to avoid its attack reverted at it. Ash was just warming up. "That was perfect! Let's follow-up with Quick Attack!" Straightening out, Ash raced right at Cacnea, thankful no Pin Missile tagged it.

"Right into our trap! Okay, use Drain Punch!" The moment Ash was waiting for as a small green swirling orb appeared on Cacnea's arm. Within reach, Cacnea swung, nailing Pikachu in the cheek. Pikachu flew right back at Ash who caught it. Pikachu was hurt but he still wanted more action.

"Way to go, Cacnea! That was a perfect Drain Punch!" Cacnea cheered at the compliment. "But we're not done... Volt Tackle!" Pikachu leaped down from Ash and raced at Cacnea with more speed, electricity beaming behind like a comet. Gardenia felt Ash wanted another Drain Punch knuckle sandwich.

"We can take it and we can dish it! Cacnea, one more Drain Punch!" Cacnea set itself up for another Drain Punch and Ash saw his opportunity.

"Duck, now!" Cacnea fired the Drain Punch but by nearly an inch, Pikachu avoided the attack that sailed over. With one spring, Pikachu struck Cacnea so hard that it couldn't hold its ground. Pikachu landed on his feet before the recoil damage took shape. The Volt Tackle was too much for either Pokémon as Pikachu fell on his stomach, drained. Cacnea was out like a wilted flower. Brock made the ruling.

"Pikachu and Cacnea are both unable to continue!" he determined. "This battle is a draw!" Cacnea learned enough to take Pikachu's attacks but not enough to overcome it. Ash and Gardenia raced to their respective Pokémon and checked on their conditions.

"That was a great battle, Pikachu. Cacnea's a lot stronger with Gardenia." Pikachu realized it, sensing the strength from his one-time enemy. Gardenia couldn't agree more as she comforted the prickly creature.

"Did you hear that?" she awed. "You're getting stronger!" Cacnea cheered gratefully to the comment. In fact, the shine on its smile grew brighter...then the body. Everyone saw it and knew Cacnea was changing.

"Is Cacnea...evolving?" Dawn gasped as Cacnea grew up. It grew arms and legs and when the glow stopped, Cacnea became a cross between a cactus and a scarecrow.

"Cacnea's evolved into a Cacturne!" Brock identified. Dawn had her Dex to make sure.

"Cacturne, the Scarecrow Pokémon and the evolved form of Cacnea," the hand-held computed. "Cacturne move more freely at night and the temperature's colder than during the day." Wouldn't James be happy about his former Pokémon partner all grown up.

"And it's better to note that Cacturne's now a Grass and Dark-Type Pokémon," Brock added. Gardenia didn't care about the details. She simply adored Cacturne's evolution.

"Who cares!" she cheered. "I love the new Cacturne look!" She's crazy for Grass-type Pokémon, it's not her fault she's grown addicted to them. Evening set in and Brock shared some special Pokémon food to the new Cacturne. Gardenia rejoined the higher branches and Ash chose to join them as they picked more berries from the trees above. "What a day!" Mentally, it was a draining day for her. Still, she sounded upbeat.

"I know!" Ash acknowledged. "Cacnea evolving to Cacturne and that Drain Punch looked so awesome when you did it. I can only imagine what Drain Punch looks like with Cacturne." Gardenia's laugh told Ash that she wanted to experience it herself.

"By the way, how did you do that Iron Tail when I used Pin Missile?"

"Some of that came from Dawn's training for her contests. I first used it against Fantina in the Hearthome Gym. She also gave it the name 'Counter Shield.'" Gardenia looked proud of Ash's training and how he uses attacks in different styles.

"You gotta give me some pointers. If I can use it to my Pokémon, we may do the same about more challengers." Ash thought about what Pokémon Gardenia had. He's managed to teach it with his Chimchar, Pikachu and Buizel. Certainly, Grass-type Pokémon can't be too far behind with what could work along Counter Shield.

"If Cacturne didn't evolve, it would make a Needle Arm Counter Shield easier, or maybe Drain Punch." The concept of teaching a technique like Counter Shield sounded easy on paper, but transitioning it to Pokémon was an entirely different story. That's when a thought struck Ash. "Hey, how about combining Cacturne's Drain Punch with Pin Missile? That way, the Pin Missile will have extra spin when fired." Two attacks as one? That did sound interesting.

"Pin Missile would be Drill Missile!" In a sense, it did sound like shooting drills.

"I'm sure there are ways to use attacks as defensive use. You just need to imagine what attacks would look good to block your opponents' attacks." Interesting words. Gardenia tossed Ash a banana for a snack.

"I'll keep that in mind." That's when she looked to the wayside. "Say, you wanna crash on my hammock?" Why would he need Gardenia's hammock? Where could she keep a hammock?

"Can't I sleep on the earth like the rest?"

"Don't worry. Up here, you can see the stars and I heard tonight a possible shooting star." Who can resist that?

"Well, when you put it that way..." Ash climbed through the trees and both reached a hammock suspended halfway up the trees. As the two relaxed in the net-like bed, they saw the stars shimmer.

"Beautiful night, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is." That's when something came out of the corner of Ash's eyes and he looked up. A shooting star streaking across the night sky caught his desire. "Hey, you called it! A shooting star!"

"And a big one at that!" It's so mesmerizing, it almost looked too close to the top of the trees. "Hey, you know what to do when you see a shooting star, right?"

"You don't mean a wish, do you?" Gardenia's nod told him to close his eyes and imagine his dream, the greatest Pokémon Master. The day was long for Gardenia as well, her arm hooking Ash unconsciously. It doesn't necessarily help that the hammock wasn't really big enough for more than one person. Both occupants slept soundly from the admired shooting star. However, that doesn't mean one isn't still. Gardenia's arms reached around Ash's head and softly pulled the body part to her. The cozy feel of Ash's cheek wasn't like a Pokémon's but Gardenia stayed attached regardless. The morning rose where Brock and Dawn viewed the hammock couple.

"Isn't Gardenia getting a little too comfy for Ash?" Dawn wondered. Maybe but let a Gym Leader have that moment. Ash opened his eyes, seeing Gardenia's face and not the sky. Worse, he couldn't move his lips. Ash remained perfectly still, not trying to aggravate Gardenia's good nature...or move the hammock that would cause it to turn over. It's a pretty far drop.

"If Ash and Gardenia do lose their balance, we might need a safety net," Brock suggested. Dawn nodded, releasing her Mamoswine. That's when Gardenia's eyes opened, realizing her lips smothering Ash's. She rose up away from Ash's face.

"Whoa, what am I doing?" she gasped. "I'm supposed to love Grass-type Pokémon, not other humans!" Nothing wrong with other humans, right?

"Well, you _are_ the Gym Leader with Grass-type Pokémon," he reminded. "It's natural for that." Huffing a chuckle, Gardenia pushed off Ash which wasn't a smart move. The hammock tilted enough for it to spin the two off, a long fall imminent. Mamoswine lied under the falling trainer and Gym Leader so the landing should be soft despite Cacturne's concern. WHAM! The impact of landing on Mamoswine knocked the wind out of the two. That had to hurt. It would take a moment for the two to breathe normally again.

"So!" snapped the blue-haired from Twinleaf. "How was that midair sleepover?" Her face read the wish to see Ash's enjoyment.

"Why do you wanna know so much?" The traveling companion from the region looked over to the Pokémon Breeder who looked really jealous. Even Gardenia believed Brock was overreacting.

"Wow, Brock!" she teased. "When did you have feelings for me?" This startled the former Pewter Gym Leader in thinking she harbored feelings for _him_ and not Ash despite the visual evidence. "Well, Brock? If you show me a Grass-type Pokémon, I may consider." Hearing that invite, Brock dashed out to the forest in search of a Grass-type Pokémon that Gardenia would like. Seeing his departure had the rest gawking in disbelief. "He should know that only Bug-type Pokémon are in this forest, none that are part Grass to note." He'll be occupied in that forest for a long time while the others laughed at his misfortune.

* * *

END of GRASS, VOLUME 3

(Thank you all for your support in this. I'm sorry it took this long but when you have less than a month after Thanksgiving to Christmas and some females very thin in their respective elements, it made it that much harder. So now, I'll be back to my regular projects. Also, welcome 2014!)


End file.
